Forever Yours & Goodnight
by Sky'sShadow
Summary: "From now on...We shall fight as one!" Obscurum Vestis, the home of the vampires. Specialis Amiculum, the home of the demons. Lux Lucis Occulto, the home of the fairies. Danger looms in the distance and for the first time in history these three worlds join together for the first ever war in the universe. Will they capture victory or be eliminated by the unknown? Prequels in profile
1. Character Profiles

Same as before my dear readers! Make sure to read the designated chapters BEFORE looking at some of the profiles!

**Chapter 1**

**-THE IMMORTALS-**

BOA  
Age: Unknown, Oldest Immortal  
Position: Queen of Lux Lucis Occulto  
Element: Time, Elements

GEUNSUK  
Age: Unknown, 2nd Oldest Immortal  
Position: God of Death  
Ability: Tomb of Death, Weapons

GAIN  
Age: Unknown, 3rd Oldest Immortal  
Position: Exiled Queen of Lux Lucis Occulto  
Element: Space, Elements

NAOYA  
Age: Unknown, 4th Oldest Immortal  
Position: Master of Obscurum Vestis – Elements, Older Twin  
Ability: Black String of Order, Elements

KAZUYA  
Age: Unknown, 5th Oldest Immortal  
Position: Master of Obscurum Vestis – Weapons, Younger Twin  
Ability: Red String of Chaos, Weapons

KANON  
Age: Unknown, Youngest Immortal  
Position: Goddess of Life  
Ability: Tomb of Life, Weapons

**-OBSCURUM VESTIS – DARNKESS' BLANKET – LEFT-**

ONEW  
Vampire Age: 718  
Position: Left Leader  
Partner: ~  
Main Element: Light  
Weapon: Sword

JONGHYUN  
Vampire Age: 716  
Position: Assistant  
Partner: Key  
Element: Blood Weapons

KEY  
Vampire Age: 687  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: Jonghyun  
Element: Lightning

MINHO  
Vampire Age: 684  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: Taemin  
Element: Fire

TAEMIN  
Vampire Age: 625  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: Minho  
Element: Wind

ALEXANDER  
Vampire Age: 811  
Position: Left Leader  
Partner: Dongho  
Main Element: Darkness  
Weapon: Daggers

MARUMIR  
Vampire Age: 720  
Position: Assistant  
Partner: Soohyun  
Element: Shadow

SOOHYUN  
Vampire Age: 639  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: Marumir  
Element: Greenery

KEVIN  
Vampire Age: 684  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: Eli  
Element: Water

ELI  
Vampire Age: 687  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: Kevin  
Element: Ice

DONGHO  
Vampire Age: 625  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: Alexander  
Element: Dreams/Nightmares

KISEOP  
Vampire Age: 682  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: ~  
Element: Illusion/Hallucinations

TAEJUN  
Vampire Age: 881  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: ~  
Element: Earth

GHUN  
Vampire Age: 611  
Position: Heir of Left  
Partner: Zin  
Main Element: Light  
Weapon: Sword

HAEWON  
Vampire Age: 607  
Position: Assistant  
Partner: Taefung  
Element: Lightning

ZIN  
Vampire Age: 605  
Position: Heir of Left  
Partner: Ghun  
Main Element: Darkness  
Weapon: Daggers

TAEFUNG  
Vampire Age: 608  
Position: Assistant  
Partner: Haewon  
Element: Ice

SULHU  
Vampire Age: 602  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: ~  
Element: Water

AJ  
Vampire Age: 602  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: ~  
Element: Water

HOON  
Vampire Age: 678  
Position: Resident  
Partner: AJ  
Element: Snow

DONGHAE  
Vampire Age: 831  
Position: Resident  
Partner: Eunhyuk  
Element: Iron

EUNHYUK  
Vampire Age: 829  
Position: Resident  
Partner: Donghae  
Element: Metal

**-OBSCURUM VESTIS – DARNKESS' BLANKET – RIGHT-**

HEECHUL  
Vampire Age: 933  
Position: Right Leader  
Partner: Hangeng  
Main Weapon: Scythe  
Element: Minerals

HANGENG  
Vampire Age: 904  
Position: Assistant  
Partner: Heechul  
Weapon: Sword

KYUHYUN  
Vampire Age: 780  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: Sungmin  
Weapon: Double Swords

SUNGMIN  
Vampire Age: 839  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: Kyuhyun  
Weapon: Knives

KWANGHEE  
Vampire Age: 748  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: Siwan  
Weapon: Whip

LEETEUK  
Vampire Age: 955  
Position: Right Leader  
Partner: Kangin  
Main Weapon: Lance  
Element: Glass

KANGIN  
Vampire Age: 871  
Position: Assistant  
Partner: Leeteuk  
Weapon: Whip

YUNHO  
Vampire Age: 842  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: Jaejoong  
Weapon: Double Swords

JAEJOONG  
Vampire Age: 841  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: Yunho  
Weapon: Bow & Arrow

YESUNG  
Vampire Age: 904  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: Ryeowook  
Weapon: Sword

RYEOWOOK  
Vampire Age: 808  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: Yesung  
Weapon: Daggers

SIWAN  
Vampire Age: 746  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: Kwanghee  
Weapon: Projectiles

MIKA  
Vampire Age: 617  
Position: Heir of Right  
Partner: Karam  
Main Weapon: Scythe  
Element: Minerals

HYUNMIN  
Vampire Age: 615  
Position: Assistant  
Partner: ~  
Weapon: Sword

KARAM  
Vampire Age: 599  
Position: Heir of Right  
Partner: Mika  
Main Weapon: Lance  
Element: Glass

INJUN  
Vampire Age: 597  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: Jihwan  
Weapon: Sword

JIHWAN  
Vampire Age: 595  
Position: Assistant  
Partner: Injun  
Weapon: Daggers

CHANGMIN  
Vampire Age: 799  
Position: Subordinate  
Partner: ~  
Weapon: Double Swords

YOUNGMIN  
Vampire Age: 594  
Position: Resident  
Partner: Kwangmin  
Weapon: Knives

KWANGMIN  
Vampire Age: 594  
Position: Resident  
Partner: Youngmin  
Weapon: Knives

**Chapter 2**

**-Specialis Amiculum – Secret's Cloak-**

**~DREAM UNIT~**

HYOSUNG  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: Keeper of Dreams  
Animal: Feline  
Mate: Jieun  
Main Weapon: Mineral Boots

JIEUN  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: Aide, Whip Mistress  
Animal: Feline  
Mate: Hyosung  
Weapon: Whip

YOOCHUN  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: Ax Chief  
Animal: Canine  
Mate: Junsu  
Weapon: Ax

ZHOUMI  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: Projectiles Chief  
Animal: Insect  
Mate: Henry  
Weapon: Projectiles

HENRY  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: Knives & Daggers Chief  
Animal: Insect  
Mate: Zhoumi  
Weapon: Knives & Daggers

**~NIGHTMARE UNIT~**

JUNGMO  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: Keeper of Nightmares  
Animal: Fowl  
Mate: Jay  
Main Weapon: Gun

JAY  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: Aide, Sword & Double Sword Chief  
Animal: Fowl  
Mate: Jungmo  
Main Weapon: Sword & Double Sword

JUNSU  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: Scythe Chief  
Animal: Canine  
Mate: Yoochun  
Weapon: Scythe

ZINGER  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: Lance & Spear Mistress  
Animal: Insect  
Mate: Sunhwa  
Weapon: Lance & Spear

SUNHWA  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: Bow & Arrow Mistress  
Animal: Insect  
Mate: Zinger  
Weapon: Bow & Arrow

**Chapter 4**

**-Lux Lucis Occulto – Light's Cover-**

TAEYEON  
Fairy Age: 1748  
Position: Princess of Light  
Consort: Sunny  
Element: Light

SUNNY  
Fairy Age: 1746  
Position: Attendant  
Consort: Taeyeon  
Element: Light

TIFFANY  
Fairy Age: 1700  
Position: Princess of Air  
Consort: Jessica  
Element: Wind

SULLI  
Fairy Age: 1352  
Position: Attendant  
Consort: Krystal  
Element: Wind

JESSICA  
Fairy Age: 1741  
Position: Princess of Water  
Consort: Tiffany  
Element: Water

SEOHYUN  
Fairy Age: 1587  
Position: Attendant  
Consort: ~  
Element: Water

LUNA  
Fairy Age: 1385  
Position: Princess of Darkness  
Consort: ~  
Element: Darkness

KRYSTAL  
Fairy Age: 1298  
Position: Attendant  
Consort: Sulli  
Element: Darkness

VICTORIA  
Fairy Age: 1901  
Position: Princess of Earth  
Consort: Amber  
Element: Earth

HYOYEON  
Fairy Age: 1686  
Position: Attendant  
Consort: Sooyoung  
Element: Earth

AMBER  
Fairy Age: 1463  
Position: Princess of Fire  
Consort: Victoria  
Element: Fire

SOOYOUNG  
Fairy Age: 1674  
Position: Attendant  
Consort: Hyoyeon  
Element: Fire

**Chapter 7**

**-Unit 1-**

Immortal: Naoya

Generals: Light Vampire Onew, Darkness Fairy Luna, Darkness Vampire Alexander

Commander: Taejun

Aristocrats: Darkness Fairy Krystal, Knives/Daggers Demon Henry, Illusions/Hallucinations Vampire Kiseop

Sub-Unit 1 Commanders: Knives Vampires Youngmin and Kwangmin

**-Unit 2-**

Immortal: Naoya

Generals: Light Vampire Onew, Darkness Fairy Luna, Darkness Vampire Alexander

Commander: Shadow Vampire Marumir

Aristocrats: Bow & Arrow Demon Sunhwa, Double Sword Vampire Kyuhyun, Dreams/Nightmares Vampire Dongho

**-Unit 3-**

Immortal: Boa

Generals: Lance Vampire Leeteuk, Light Fairy Taeyeon

Commander: Whip Vampire Kangin

Aristocrats: Light Fairy Sunny, Scythe Demon Junsu, Water Vampire Kevin

Sub-Unit 3 Commanders: Lance Vampire Karam, Sword Vampire Hyunmin

**-Unit 4-**

Immortal: Boa

Generals: Lance Vampire Leeteuk. Light Fairy Taeyeon

Commander: Double Sword Vampire Yunho

Aristocrats: Bow & Arrow Vampire Jaejoong, Metal Vampire Eunhyuk, Ice Vampire Eli

**-Unit 5-**

Immortal: Kazuya

Generals: Scythe Vampire Heechul, Earth Fairy Victoria

Commander: Sword Vampire Hangeng

Aristocrats: Earth Fairy Hyoyeon, Projectiles Demons Zhoumi, Greenery Vampire Soohyun

Sub-Unit Commanders: Scythe Vampire Mika, Water Vampire Sulhu

**-Unit 6-**

Immortal: Kazuya

Generals: Scythe Vampire Heechul, Earth Fairy Victoria

Commander: Sword Vampire Yesung

Aristocrats: Daggers Vampire Ryeowook, Iron Vampire Donghae, Blood Vampire Jonghyun

**-Unit 7-**

Immortal: Geunsuk

Generals: Gun Demon Jungmo, Wind Fairy Tiffany, Water Fairy Jessica

Commander: Sword/Double Swords Demon Jay

Aristocrats: Wind Fairy Sulli, Double Swords Vampire Changmin, Wind Vampire Taemin

Sub-Unit Commanders: Darkness Vampire Zin, Daggers Vampire Jihwan

**-Unit 8-**

Immortal: Geunsuk

Generals: Gun Demon Jungmo, Wind Fairy Tiffany, Water Fairy Jessica

Commander: Lance/Spear Demon Zinger

Aristocrats: Water Fairy Seohyun, Knives Vampire Sungmin, Fire Vampire Minho

Sub-Unit Commanders: Ice Vampire Taefung, Lightning Vampire Haewon

**-Unit 9-**

Immortal: Kanon

Generals: Boots Demon Hyosung, Fire Fairy Amber

Commander: Whip Demon Jieun

Aristocrats: Fire Fairy Sooyoung, Lava Vampire AJ, Projectiles Vampire Siwan

Sub-Unit Commanders: Light Vampire Ghun, Sword Vampire Injun

**-Unit 10-**

Immortal: Kanon

Generals: Boots Demon Hyosung, Fire Fairy Amber

Commander: Ax Demon Yoochun

Aristocrats: Lightning Vampire Key, Snow Vampire Hoon, Whip Vampire Kwanghee

**Chapter 9B**

**-Incognitus Umbra- Uknown's Shade-**

GAIN

Counterpart of Queen Boa.

Exiled from Lux Lucis Occulto for nearly causing war and creating tools of destruction.

Queen of Incognitus Umbra, the land made up of those who were cast out of society.

**-Division 1-**

JEA  
Fairy Age: 2280  
Position: 2nd in Command, General of Division 1  
Abilities: All Elements of Lux Lucix Occulto

SHINDONG  
Vampire Age: 869  
Position: General of Division 1  
Abilities: All Elements of Obscurum Vestis

**-Division 2-**

NARSHA  
Fairy Age: 2279  
Position: General of Division 2  
Abilities: All Elements of Lux Lucis Occulto

JUNGWOO  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: General of Division 2  
Abilities: Gun, Axe, Sword, Double Swords, Daggers, Scythe

**-Division 3-**

SIWON  
Vampire Age: 920  
Position: General of Division 3  
Abilities: All Weapons & Elements of Obscurum Vestis

KIBUM  
Vampire Age: 820  
Position: General of Division 3  
Abilities: All Weapons of Obscurum Vestis

**-Division 4-**

ROSE  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: General of Division 4  
Abilities: All Weapons of Specialis Amiculum

YURI  
Fairy Age: 1682  
Position: General of Division 4  
Abilities: Water, Fire & Air

**-Division 5-**

MIRYO  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: General of Division 5  
Abilities: Boots, Whip, Bow & Arrow, Lance, Spear, Projectiles, Knives

YOONA  
Fairy Age: 1702  
Position: General of Division 5  
Abilities: Light, Earth & Darkness

**-EXTRA-**

**-ALIVE-**

TAEHUN  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: Subordinate of United Unions & Specialis Amiculum  
Mate: ~  
Weapon: Sword/Double Sword  
Unit: 4

DONGJUN  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: Subordinate of United Unions & Specialis Amiculum  
Mate: ~  
Weapon: Ax  
Unit: 4

**-DECEASED-**

CHIHOON  
At Time of Death:  
Vampire Age: 682  
Position: Citizen of Left  
Partner: Taejun  
Element: Weather

At Present Time:  
Vampire Age: 780  
Position: Subordinate of Incognitus Umbra  
Partner: ~  
Element: Weather

JUNYOUNG  
At Time of Death:  
Demon Age: 1056  
Position: Member of Team Rose  
Mate: Minwoo  
Weapon: Sword/ Double Swords

At Present Time:  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: Subordinate of Incognitus Umbra  
Mate: Minwoo  
Weapon: Sword/Double Sword

MINWOO  
At Time of Death:  
Demon Age: 1056  
Position: Member of Team Rose  
Mate: Junyoung  
Weapon: Knives/Daggers

At Present Time:  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: Subordinate of Incognitus Umbra  
Mate: Junyoung  
Weapon: Knives/Daggers

HEECHEOL  
At Time of Death:  
Demon Age: 1056  
Position: Member of Team Rose  
Mate: ~  
Weapon: Projectiles

At Present Time:  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: Subordinate of Incognitus Umbra  
Mate: ~  
Weapon: Projectiles

JIYEOP  
At Time of Death:  
Demon Age: 1056  
Position: Member of Team Rose  
Mate: Hyungsik  
Weapon: Ax

At Present Time:  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: Subordinate of Incognitus Umbra  
Mate: Hyungsik  
Weapon: Ax

HYUNGSIK  
At Time of Death:  
Demon Age: 1056  
Position: Member of Team Rose  
Mate: Jiyeop  
Weapon: Bow & Arrows

At Present Time:  
Demon Age: 1156  
Position: Subordinate of Incognitus Umbra  
Mate: Jiyeop  
Weapon: Bow & Arrows


	2. Lullaby 1

"I'm going to murder you in your sleep dammit!"

"Is it my fault that your stupid statue broke, Heechul? NO!"

"It's obvious that you knocked it over, Leeteuk!"

"Don't come into this argument Alexander!"

"CALM DOWN!"

The three leaders bickering looked over at Onew before glaring at him.

"What rite do you think you have to tell us to calm down? You're the youngest!"

"You're all fighting over a stupid statue that we can replace or fix in seconds!"

The rest of the comrades of Left and Right sweat dropped, watching the argument.

"It's a good thing we don't fight like that." Karam said, looking up at Zin with a smile. Zin looked away awkwardly and pointed his finger to the right. Karam cocked his head to the side before looking over.

"It's obvious that I am the best amongst us." Mika said, glaring at his brother.

"Best at what? Not smiling?" Ghun retorted, sly smile on his face.

Karam sighed and bent over dramatically, "At least we don't fight?" He asked, trying to look on the bright side. Zin gave a small smile and watched the oldest heirs go head to head with each other.

Yunho stepped up to the four leaders and tried to calm things down, "Didn't we come together for a-"

"DON'T GET INVOLVED IN THIS!" All four leaders screamed at him, continuing to bicker. Jaejoong pulled an embarrassed Yunho back, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Wait, why are we all gathered? Are we going somewhere?" Jay and Injun asked Yunho excitedly.

Jaejoong bent down and whispered into their ears. Their eyes widened considerably.

"F-FIELD TRIP?" Jay and Injun screamed together. "We're going on a field trip, a field trip, a field trip!" They pranced around singing, the other heirs and friends joining in the parade. The other vampires had a fun time watching the younger ones, laughing and singing along.

"Jaejoong…" Said vampire heard four voices behind him. Jaejoong turned around slowly, anxious smile on his face. The four leaders were about to say something to the vampire, but the heirs and company came up to them, asking questions.

"Where are we going? Is it going to be fun? Please tell me it's not work! Where would we go for a field trip in Obscurum Vestis? We've been everywhere, monitoring the world!"

"SHH." Onew held a finger to his lips. The vampires calmed down and quieted. The heirs and friends sat down right underneath the leaders, like children waiting to be told a story.

Alexander sighed and rubbed his temples, "Why on Obscurum Vestis are you guys still acting like children? You're already 600 years old or older!" He scolded them. Injun, Jay, and Karam raised their hands, "We're not 600 yet!" They teased him.

"You've got to get your facts straight." Taefung teased, sticking out his tongue. Onew held Alexander back before he could strangle the vampire.

"We're going to go visit Lux Lucis Occulto and Specialis Amiculum." Leeteuk said calmly, waiting for the screams that would come.

"OH MY GOD!" The duo of Injun and Jay screamed, "We're going to see…Girls?" The majority of the room face palmed.

Heechul sighed, "Let's get on with the rules that every vampire has to learn before visiting their worlds."

"First of all, Lux Lucis Occulto is a world full of only females and they are all fairies. They control only elements and are superior to us element wise. They do not fight, but they do make great healers. Their world is to the left of us." Heechul said in a monotonous tone.

Leeteuk took over the talk, "Secondly, Specialis Amiculum is a world of both genders and they are all demons. They use weapons and are superior to us weapon wise. They also have some different ones that we do not have. Their world is to the right of us."

Onew took over the speech now, "Now here are the things you need to mentally prepare yourself for. Lux Lucis Occulto rarely EVER has visitors due to the nature of their world. It is impossible for anyone to blend in there. Likewise, Lux Lucis Occulto rarely visits any other world because they cannot blend in. Main reason; first of all they are females, secondly, they have wings. Be ready for a lot of staring, whispering, and anxiety from all the fairies when we go there. Not many vampires have even gone there. How many of the people in this room have gone there?" Onew asked.

The four leaders, Yunho, Yesung, Kangin, Marumir, Taejun, Changmin, and Hangeng raised their hands.

"My turn." Alexander said, "Many of the vampires from Right have visited Specialis Amiculum because vampires can blend in…to an extent. The demons of that world have animal attributes, and can detect by smell that we are not one of them, but they will not attack anyone due to the nature of their world. Just be ready for staring when we go there."

The three leaders pushed Leeteuk to the front, urging him to tell the final part. "Wait, why am I-!" "BECAUSE YOU'RE THE OLDEST!" All three of them shouted together, not wanting to say the next part.

Leeteuk sighed, "Okay…Well you see…Obscurum Vestis is in the middle of the three worlds, so we have both weapons and elements, just not as advanced as the other two worlds. You see…Lux Lucis Occulto's people are very innocent. They are all vegetarian, no hunting animals, and when they do find a partner, they don't really have a resonance process like us. Their way of…mating…is more like a kiss that ties them together. Like the mark that comes on our finger, a mark comes on their wings, telling others that they're taken. So basically…NO DRAWING BLOOD WHEN WE'RE THERE."

Leeteuk glared at the other three leaders who gave him smiles and thumbs up.

"Specialis Amiculum…is the total opposite of innocent and is much more...vulgar…in a way…" Leeteuk ran a hand through his hair, "I'm going to kill you guys later, be ready." He whispered, glancing at the leaders again.

"They're very contradicting people. Their training is very strict and they are very formal people. They only look formal on the outside though. Their world is separated into sections based on weapons. Within those sections there are parts of the land with those who train and live with the formal attire for the most part, but there are also parts of the land where those who'd rather take in…pleasure…live, always staying in their demon form. Once they go in for a battle, the formal clothing is shed and their true forms are unleashed though."

"Formal clothing is like a uniform and cape, colored according to your section. Demon form is…it still looks like us, but the clothing is very…tight, showy and short…For lack of better words…and to shorten this talk down, the Demon world approaches a more "sexy" look. Also their way of having an energy source is energy itself which they can get through blood or kissing someone with the intention of drawing energy. SO NO DRAWING BLOOD THERE EITHER."

Taefung raised his hand, "What about their mating process?"

The three leaders laughed aloud but were silenced by Leeteuk in a second.

"…" Leeteuk mumbled. The heirs and friends looked at him confused, not hearing him.

"After they do that, a mark should appear on their face, decorating the eye." Leeteuk said.

"AFTER THEY DO WHAT?" The majority of the heirs screamed.

All the vampires around the room looked at him, "We're not going to say anything." They all said together after seeing Leeteuk's pleading look. Leeteuk sighed and looked at the hopeful faces of the younger vampires.

"Sexual Intercourse."

All the heirs and friends looked at him in shock.

* * *

Hey guys...today's my birthday...June 26th! Here's a gift for you all? XD Character Profiles will be up soon! Check them out to get a refresher! ^-^ (Once They're up...)


	3. Lullaby 2

Leeteuk looked everywhere except at the heirs in front of him.

"Isn't that very…rare…in Obscurum Vestis? To do that?" Mika asked.

"It isn't looked proudly upon in our world, but it's not rare. It happens more than you think in our world. Think of it as us in the middle again." Onew said, saving his elder brother from further embarrassment, "In Lux Lucis Occulto, it is forbidden to do this. In our world, it is okay, but most people do not think about it often. In Specialis Amiculum though, it is normal to do that, and that is precisely why, many demons in that world give up their dreams of gaining high ranks and succumb to pleasure."

"So knowing this," Heechul spoke up, "Where shall we go first?" He smirked, letting the heirs decide. Mika, Hyunmin, Zin, Taefung, and Sulhu said Specialis Amiculum while Ghun, Haewon, Karam, Jay, and Injun said Lux Lucis Occulto.

"…We have a tie…" Alexander stated the obvious.

Heechul smirked, "Okay…would it make it more comfortable for you to go to Specialis Amiculum if I told you several vampires in this room have done intercourse?" The whole room glared at the leader who didn't flinch, but instead smirked wider.

"We could make it more comfortable for you to go to Lux Lucis Occulto too." Onew said, disagreeing with Heechul's tactics.

"Ah, but Onew," Heechul started, "it would be better to go to Specialis Amiculum first because they are closest to us ability and people wise. Besides, it will be their first time seeing females, so why not let them see both genders?"

Mika looked at him amusedly, "Let me guess, are you and Hangeng part of those several vampires that have had intercourse?" Heechul chuckled, "Why of course. East was the least innocent territory 67 years ago."

"Wanna guess the other two pairs?" Heechul asked Mika. The heir shook his head, not wanting to know. Heechul chuckled again and opened his mouth to speak, "The other two pairs were-"

Leeteuk covered Heechul's mouth with his hand, a death glare set on his younger brother. The heir and friends from old West looked at Leeteuk in surprise, "You and Kangin?" they screamed. Leeteuk let go of Heechul and groaned, muttering a "Yes." Kangin gave a defeated smile, trying to make the atmosphere a little brighter.

"But there's one more pair!" Heechul exclaimed, laughing. "Oh, you're going to be surprised about this one!" He said, excited. Heechul's eyes turned red as everyone else's eyes in the room turned red as well, except the other three leaders, forcing them to submit to Heechul's next command.

"I want the last pair to kiss." He commanded as Leeteuk and Onew face palmed. Alexander was watching quite amusedly, a smirk on his face. The red in everyone's eyes turned back to their normal color as they searched for the last couple.

"MOMMY AND DADDY?" Karam screamed out, shocked. Jay and Injun had their mouths open and the other heirs and friends were surprised in their own ways.

Sure enough, Yunho and Jaejoong were locked in a kiss they couldn't separate from due to Heechul's powers. The couple glared at Heechul, but it was the least threatening thing the leader has ever seen.

"Okay..let's just go to Specialis Amiculum already…this is getting ridiculous." Onew said, annoyed. Heechul stuck his tongue out at the youngest brother and called off the command from the couple.

They all transported to a gate on the very edge of the Right territory.

"Onew, Alexander, Heechul, Leeteuk, have you come to go visit Specialis Amiculum?" A Rightern vampire asked from his bowing position. Several other vampires with the Right uniform on were also bowing down to the leaders.

"Yes, we've already given them the lecture and we wish to depart quickly." Alexander said. The vampires nodded and activated the gate.

"Enjoy your stay." One of the vampires said as the gate activated, showing a mix of grays spinning in a spiral. The leaders stepped in first, followed by the heirs, and finally the rest of the comrades.

"Welcome leaders and aristocrats of Obscurum Vestis." Several demons said as they fell to one knee and bowed.

"Stand." Heechul said. The demons stood, the symbol of Specialis Amiculum gleaming against their uniforms. "We have informed the Keepers of your visit, please wait for them to come and escort you." One of the demons said.

"Remember, this is not our world, be on your best behavior. There will be much commotion about us since there are 36 of us here." Leeteuk mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Two ravens descended in front of the crowd and transformed into the figures of Hyosung and Jungmo. The leaders of both worlds exchanged a silent agreement and they started walking into the world.

Sure enough, stares were present. "Do not mind anyone, we will go to the mansion first and go from there." Hyosung said. The heirs and friends stared at Hyosung, admiring her. Hyosung gave a small laugh and turned around to look ahead again.

"Hmm?" Hyosung turned her head to face the crowd.

"Did you feel the presence of one too?" She asked. Everyone looked around confused, not sure who the question was directed to, or the answer.

"Of course, but I did not see the need to voice it aloud." Jungmo replied, looking towards Alexander's group. Everyone looked at them, confused.

Hyosung giggled, "Someone around there," She pointed towards the right of the group, towards Kiseop and Taejun, "Has a spirit, or should I say ghost, following them." The crowd had nothing to say, and just looked at the pair.

Onew waved it off, and signaled for them to continue on.

Soon enough, they had reached the mansion.

The crowd of 36 vampires stepped into the mansion and was greeted by the chiefs and mistresses of the world. Black dress shirt was covered with a white jacket; females wore white knee length skirts while males wore white dress pants. A cape adorned the outfit, each one a different shade of green; Gold weaved its way around the uniform and cape, giving off an air of aristocrat.

Two demons stepped up to Yunho and Jaejoong, looking at them expectedly.

Jaejoong looked away awkwardly, "Yes…?" He asked, not sure what they wanted. The two demons chuckled, "I told you they would not recognize us!" The one demon said, "Yeah, yeah, good for you." The other demon said.

"Jaejoong, Yunho, you do not recognize us?" They asked together. Changmin looked their way and he gasped.

"YOOCHUN! JUNSU!" He exclaimed, walking towards them. Yoochun chuckled, "At least he recognizes us." Junsu laughed, patting Changmin on the shoulder. Yunho and Jaejoong held matching surprised looks.

"Yoochun…woah…Junsu…woah…woah…WOAH!" Jaejoong shouted, examining the two over and over again. "This demon world really is sexier than our world." Changmin said, earning laughs from the two demons. Yunho reconnected with them while Jaejoong kept staring at the two.

"No one remembers us do they?" Another demon asked. Heechul smirked, "Why of course we remember you, Shumi and Harry!" He exclaimed. The two looked at him, eyebrows raised. "…My name is Zhoumi." The taller one said. "My name is Henry…" the smaller one said. "That's what I meant!" Heechul said, glaring at them.

"Proper introductions please." Hyosung said, and the demons quickly formed a straight line. Leeteuk mumbled to the vampires again, "Formal is the way of this world."

"Jungmo, Keeper of Nightmares, Main weapon is a gun." The first one said, "The next four are also part of my Nightmare Unit."

"Jay, Chief of Swords and Double Swords, Aide of Jungmo."

"Junsu, Chief of Scythes, Mate of Yoochun."

"Zinger, Mistress of Lances and Spears, Mate of Sunhwa."

"Sunhwa, Mistress of Bows and Arrows, Mate of Zinger."

"Hyosung, Keeper of Dreams, Main weapon are Mineral Boots, Mate of Jieun. The next four are part of my Dream Unit."

"Jieun, Mistress of Whips, Aide of Hyosung, Mate of Hyosung."

"Yoochun, Chief of Axes, Mate of Junsu."

"Zhoumi, Chief of Projectiles, Mate of Henry."

"Henry, Chief of Knives and Daggers, Mate of Zhuomi."

As the introductions were being said the heirs stared at the demons that had a mark decorating their eye, signaling they had a mate. Jungmo had a different marking around his eye though; it was a small, green rose. If any heirs noticed, they decided to keep it in and ask later.

Leeteuk spoke up, "In this world, Knives and Daggers are a pair, you control both of them. Same thing applies with Lances and Spears. We do not have the Ax in Obscurum Vestis, nor are the Lance and Scythe available to anyone except the leaders of Right. The term Aide to them is the term Assistant to us. Also, those that make up this house of high ranking demons are all the same age. It is the rule here."

Hyosung cleared her throat, "All demons must find a group they belong in with each person controlling one weapon. They all must be the same age, and a group must be formed before the demon reaches the age of 800. With that group, they are allowed to compete in the leader games by the age of 1000 when the current leaders are close to death. The leader games are very gruesome; probably more than your Rightern quest."

"You see, with our games, there are no rules. Survival of the fittest; all is fair, death is a gift. Many demons die because of these games, but those who survive reach the second best label after the two units. They become aristocrats, mentors, generals, and other names along that line. They are looked very highly in our society because they teach the future generations."

"The death ratio for the leader games though, is 1 to 6. For every six people, one dies. Of course Jungmo and I did not have a gun and mineral boots to start out with, we had knives/daggers and projectiles during the leader games. After the leader games were finished and we won though, that is when we scouted Henry and Zhoumi.

"With that being said," Jungmo started, "The demons in our units right now are all of the age 1156. It is not a coincidence that we are all the same age. The group you find when you are younger all have to be the same age. This way, when it is time to die, everyone in the two units will die together which makes it much simpler for the new units to come in. Demons live until they are 1500 years old. To kill a demon is not the same as killing a vampire though. Ours is much harder than yours. To kill a demon you must rip their heart out, not pierce the center of their heart like you vampires."

"The people of this world all have animal attributes from a specific animal race. You will see a symbol on their upper right arm that will tell you which animal they take after. We demons only take on the attributes of insects, felines, canines, or fowls. Only Hyosung and I are able to transform into actual animals."

Jungmo saw that the heirs were trying to look around at several demons' arms and he coughed, "Of course, these tattoo-like symbols are covered up by the uniforms. Also, we have ranks in this world. The higher your rank, the more levels you unlock of your weapon."

The heirs all cocked their head to the side, clearly confused. Jungmo was about to speak when Hyosung stepped in, "Perhaps it would be better to show them, Lord Jungmo, rather than try to explain it to them."

"Very well then Lady Hyosung." Jungmo said, looking at the Rightern leaders.

"Heechul, Leeteuk, I would like you two to have a duel with Mistress Zinger and Chief Junsu. Pick your strongest men in each field of weaponry that are not your weapons as well."

Heechul scoffed, "I'd rather not fight a losing battle."

Leeteuk agreed, "Neither would I. It would not be fair for my vampires either, since they have no idea what to expect from your demons."

"A battle Heechul won't fight?" Mika said, averting his attention to said vampire.

"Is there something we should know about these demons?" the Heir asked Heechul.

Heechul sighed and rolled his eyes, "If you must know, my dear, dear, Mika," Heechul said in a fake sweet tone, "The weakest demon you could ever find in this world is already twice as fast and strong as the most powerful vampire in our world."

The heirs made an "o" with their mouth, looking shyly away from the demons.

"Jungmo~" Heechul sang, slinking over towards the Nightmare Keeper. "How about we watch your Nightmare unit versus Hyosung's Dream unit, eh?" He said seductively in his ear.

The vampires in their room held their breath except for the ones who have visited the mansion before. What the hell was Heechul thinking?

The vampires widened their eyes at what came next, surprised.

Jungmo smirked and leaned in closer to the leader, "Why of course Heechul." He said huskily into Heechul's face, "Anything for you." He whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Both he and Heechul chuckled and separated, averting their attention back to everyone else.

"I'm surprised you were created a vampire. You're much too sexy to be a vampire." Jungmo told Heechul, everyone in the room on edge as the formal speech the Keeper was using before disappeared.

"Lady Hyosung, would your Dream Unit be courteous enough to battle my Nightmare Unit?" Jungmo asked, half bowing and raising and arm out, his voice husky.

A smirk graced Hyosung's lips, widening out to eventually show a set of sharp teeth, "Why of course Lord Jungmo, we would love to. It has been ages since we have been able to fight with all we have." She said, resting her hand in his.

An unsettling silence absorbed the air around them as the demons lead the crowd to the practice room, eager looks on their faces and capes slowly evaporating into thin air.

"Their demon forms, their true forms that are hidden under the formalities…" Leeteuk quietly said, everyone hearing him.

* * *

Sorry guys...I've been lazy...and a bit busier XD

Character profiles have been updated!


	4. Lullaby 3

The Dream unit took the left side while the Nightmare unit took the right side.

"First attack on the count of three." Jungmo said, nodding at Leeteuk who started to count off.

"1." The demons started to transform into their real forms.

"2." The vampires on the ground stared wide-eyed at their attire. Shirts that showed the midriff, skirts that barely covered thighs, and pants that hugged the legs impossibly tight.

"3."

The sound of a gunshot was heard and a perfect circle was dented in the wall on the Dream side. Smoke came out of Jungmo's black, shining gun. Hyosung smirked and her boots flared black fire at the heel.

"Level 1, Black, work like regular weapons of Obscurum Vestis." Jungmo said, telling everyone what level their weapons were on. Jungmo flicked his head towards the Dream unit and his unit flew off to attack.

Hyosung flew towards him and aimed a kick which he dodged with his gun, pulling the trigger only for Hyosung to dodge and aim another kick.

"Yoochunnn~" Junsu sang, swiping his scythe down, Yoochun dodging the attack.

"Junsuuu~" Yoochun sang back, slashing his ax towards his partner, Junsu ducking down.

Henry jumped, turning upside down and throwing knives at Sunhwa who tried to hit him with an arrow. Sunhwa glared at him and jumped away. Zinger thrust her lance towards Zhoumi, but her arm stopped a centimeter before hitting the tall demon. Zhoumi smirked and jumped onto the wall, getting up to the ceiling. Zinger cursed and pulled the needles out of her right arm.

Jieun's whip wrapped around Jay's sword and flicked her wrist, pulling him closer to her. Jay pulled the sword back, dragging Jieun towards him and ran up to her with another sword in hand, poised to attack. Another whip materialized into Jieun's other hand and she wrapped that one around Jay's other sword.

Jieun raised her arms up, Jay flying towards the ceiling while holding his captivated swords.

"Level 2. Weapons slightly improve whether it be in length, size, or skill." Jungmo announced, the hilts of all the weapons turning crimson.

Jay smirked as Jieun's weapon let go of his weapons as it switched levels, becoming longer.

"Where are you looking Jungmo?" Hyosung taunted, standing on the ceiling with her now crimson boots. Jungmo smirked as he spun his level two gun around his finger by the trigger. A crimson bullet was fired into the crowd of demons.

"Oops." Jungmo chuckled as Jieun cursed, the bullet grazing her good arm. Hyosung glared at him and the flames on her boots flared red as she descended upon him.

Jay attacked Jieun repeatedly, leaving her on defense. Her right arm was covered in streams of blood from her wound.

"Gotcha." Jay said as he found an opening and swung his sword down.

"Level 3. Still nothing flashy yet, but the weapons improve by twice of what it was in level 2." Hyosung said as the weapons turned a dark purple color.

Jay growled as his chance disappeared and jumped back.

"No fun, no fun." Yoochun said, "Let's hit level 6 already!" He shouted as his ax came in contact with Junsu's scythe for the nth time.

Henry swiped his hand across the air and a row of knives barely missed Sunhwa as she strung six arrows onto her bow and flung them at Henry who narrowly dodged them as they embedded themselves into the wall.

Zinger lunged her lance at Zhoumi who caught the tip of the weapon in his fan of knives and pushed upwards, the lance being thrown backwards.

The spectators on the side watched the ferocious battle taking place. Some were surprised that even Yoochun and Junsu, who were mates, looked like they were ready to kill each other.

"It doesn't look much different than our weapons." Mika said, looking at Leeteuk. The leader sighed, "If you heard what Hyosung said about level three, not being flashy, then maybe you might get it. Levels one through three are like beginner levels you could say. Nothing extreme happens until level four."

"If it's a show you want, then a show you'll get." Jungmo smirked, his sharp teeth flashing against the light.

"Level 6." He declared as everyone's weapons shifted through level 4, which was the color gray, and level 5, which was the color white until they reached level 6, the color silver.

"You happy now Yoochun?" Jungmo shouted across the room.

"Very!" Yoochun shouted back, laughing.

Sunhwa strung five silver arrows and drew her arm back. Silver particles appeared and were absorbed into the weapon as she charged her arrows with energy.

"Wait, what's going on?" Hyunmin asked, seeing Sunhwa surrounded by silver. Heechul looked at him with an amused expression, "She's starting off the show."

The arrows were set loose, following the Dream members as Sunhwa controlled the arrows with her mind. The Dream unit made a run for it. Standing on each arrow was a member of the Nightmare Unit, weapons ready to attack.

Zinger threw various spears at Zhoumi and Henry who jumped, rolled, and ran to dodge them. Jay and Junsu were dangerously close to hitting Yoochun and Jieun with the sword and scythe. Jieun quickly did a spin in the air and wrapped her whip around Jay's arrow. Jay cursed as he jumped onto Junsu's arrow, watching Jieun guide his arrow into the wall.

Hyosung came flying right for Jungmo who jumped off his arrow and held onto it by his hand to dodge the attack. He flipped himself up onto the arrow again and shot a silver bullet at her. The bullet grazed her cheek and she lifted her thumb to rub of the wound. She took her finger away and licked the blood, a smirk forming on her face.

Henry jumped into the air and spun himself around and around, energy storing up around him. Zinger used her lance as a pole vault and was about to stop Henry's attack until a wall of projectiles came into her view.

She dug the tip of her lance into the ground and quickly pushed off of it to land back on her arrow, narrowly missing the spray of projectiles that was aimed to hit her. The mass of projectiles circled around the arena, aiming for anyone on the Nightmare side.

Henry's silver light turned dim as he came to a halt, knives and daggers of all sizes surrounding him. The room became silent and the mass of projectiles stopped encircling the area. The Nightmare unit looked at each other, not sure which plan to follow.

In that moment of confusion Henry spun again, his figure a blur as knives and daggers came pelting at them, hitting their arrows dead on. The mass of projectiles started to circle around the Nightmare unit, closer this time. Projectiles and knives and daggers came at them from all angles. The arrows disappeared and the Nightmare unit ran to huddle up, hitting weapons away as they made their way to each other.

A shield of weapons went up and the five members of Jungmo's team breathed in relief. They were safe…for the moment. Sounds of metal ground against the shield, and members of Hyosung's team could be seen attacking the shield.

Jieun was seen, her silver whips long and thick with sharp thorns around it, crashing onto the shield. Yoochun's axes were charging up quickly and attacking the shield, the edges of the weapon sharp enough to cut through flesh like paper.

A particularly hard hit to the shield had Jungmo stumbling, trying to keep the shield up. Jay held his shoulder, giving the keeper an assuring nod. "Two more hits from Hyosung and this shield is done." Jungmo said.

To everyone watching the battle, it looked like the Nightmare unit was trapped in a hurricane of weapons. Everyone watched anxiously as the climax of the battle came.

Another charged attack from Hyosung knocked on the shield. Jungmo glared at the spot she hit and summoned out another gun. Everyone charged their weapons, ready to turn the battle around. Jungmo nodded to his unit and the shield dispelled.

A gunshot was heard and a bullet flew up into the air, splitting up into twelve bullets and destroying the weapons coming at them. Arrows came in thirty-six at a time, keeping the Dream unit at bay. Clangs of metal meeting metal were heard as silver particles turned into energy at every corner.

Jay spun around and held his sword tightly as Jungmo jumped onto it. He pushed his sword strongly in the direction of Henry, giving Jungmo a boost as he flew towards the knives and daggers user. Jungmo charged his weapon as he came towards the demon and pulled the trigger, the bullet making its way towards the center of the spinning form.

"Henry, Finished!" Heechul shouted as the demons hit the wall harshly, leaving a mark. He slid down the ground, a trial of blood following him down the wall. He glared at Jungmo, ready to throw another knife but his eyes widened as he threw up blood.

He held onto his abdomen where the bullet hit. His body convulsed as he threw up more and more blood. Henry transformed back into his formal attire and was teleported out by Leeteuk and brought in to heal.

"What is this?" Taefung shouted when Leeteuk stripped the demon of his cape, jacket, and shirt. The place where the bullet hit was bleeding profusely and the veins were slightly popped up. The area was a deep purple color and along with the crimson blood, there was a green liquid seeping out.

Jay used this moment of distraction to attack Zhoumi, successfully sending him out of the battle by stabbing the demon twice with his charged swords.

"Zhoumi, Finished!"

"He doesn't have this thing…" Karam said, observing the taller demon's wounds.

"Henry's wound is poisoned, that's why." Heechul said, "One type of Jungmo's bullet at the sixth level is designed to poison the enemy until they are paralyzed or unable to move."

"Oh hell no!" Hyosung screamed, her boots flaring twice as much as before. She looked at Sunhwa and Zinger and pushed off of the floor towards them at the speed of light.

"Watch out!" Jungmo screamed to no avail. Hyosung kicked them, sending them into the wall. She then continued by picking them up by their collars and flying up, smacking them up to the ceiling before finally flying towards the floor. She put their bodies under and stepped on them, pushing them into the ground, making a crater around them.

"Zinger, Sunhwa, Finished!"

The two female demons moaned in pain at every touch. Leeteuk took off their capes and jackets, only leaving their shirts on before Hyosung screamed at him.

"HEY! DO NOT TOUCH THE LADIES!" She screamed while blocking an attack from Jungmo. "I DIDN'T INJURE THEM THAT MUCH, ONLY SEVERE BRUISES! I'LL HEAL THEM LATER! DO NOT TOUCH THEM YOU MALE VAMPIRES!"

"YA! SEVERE BRUISES? LET ME HEAL THEM DAMMIT! YOU TRUST ME!" Heechul screamed back. Hyosung glared at him, "WHO THE HELL WOULD TRUST YOU? YOU TOUCH THEM AND YOUR LIFE IS BAM. GONE!"

"JUST CONCENTRATE ON THE DAMN BATTLE WOMAN!" Heechul screamed back.

"How well do you get along with these demons Heechul?" Leetuek asked, raising an eyebrow. Heechul rolled his eyes, "Better than everyone in Obscurum Vestis. You saw how I am with Jungmo and Hyosung." He stuck his tongue out, starting to unbutton Sunhwa's shirt.

"HEECHUL, YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE DEAD BY THE TIME I GET DONE WITH YOU!" Hyosung yelled at him. "SHE'S WEARING A BRA! I'M NOT GONNA TAKE THE BRA OFF! SHEESH! WOMEN." Heechul screamed back. "DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THOSE BREAST ARE? DAMMIT! YOU WOULDN'T WANT ME LOOKING AT YOUR PRECIOUS JEWELS WHILE YOU'RE UNCONSCIOUS!" Hyosung screamed back. "ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT YOU WOULD LOOK AT THEM?" Heechul smugly retorted.

Leeteuk, Onew, and Alexander tackled Heechul onto the ground before he could do or say more.

"Oh man…how the hell did Heechul get created as a vampire?" Jay asked Jieun, a grin on his face. Jieun chuckled and attacked Jay with her whip, him easily dodging.

The battle had indeed turned ridiculous, and dirty.

"Hey Yunho!" Yoochun yelled at the vampire. Yunho and Jaejoong looked at the demon.

"I heard you guys actually did it!" He yelled, laughing as Junsu nearly chopped off his head for the comment. The two vampires turned red and sent murder glares at the demon.

"C'mon baby." Yoochun said huskily, a tone of playfulness in his voice as he nearly wounded Junsu. "Oh? What, did you get turned on by all of this nonsense about sex?" Junsu replied, missing another blow to Yoochun. "Maybe." Yoochun replied, clearly amused by their talk.

"Battle, finished." Jungmo declared with a sigh, this was a lost cause. The barrier holding all the attacks from hitting the spectators disappeared and the last six demons came out, their formal uniforms coming back on them.

Hyosung ran up to Heechul and punched him in the face, Hangeng catching him. "HEECHUL YOU-!" The parents of the heirs and friends covered their ears, keeping them innocent from all of the words that Hyosung and Heechul used.

Jungmo rolled his eyes and healed the demons while Hyosung and Heechul bickered. He peered at the clock and sighed, "Milady Hyosung, It is time to depart for tonight." Jungmo said, stopping the argument.

Jungmo's gun appeared into his hand and Hyosung's Boots wrapped around her legs. The weapons were at level one and tombs appeared in their hand as well; one black tomb for Jungmo and a white tomb for Hyosung.

"Why do you guys have to take people's dreams and nightmares?" Injun and Jihwan asked.

"People are most vulnerable when they are asleep. By accessing their dreams and nightmares we can look into their thoughts. We can see if they are planning a rebellion or something along the lines of that. We take their dreams and nightmares because then we can know what their desires are and what their fears are. Through this process, when we have a trouble maker we are able to torture him with his nightmare. If we have an achiever we can help them achieve their dream." Jungmo said.

"Doesn't this mean that they won't remember their dreams and nightmares?" The duo asked.

Hyosung looked at them sadly, "Yes, this means they will not. If they have a dream they will not remember which is sad, but if they have a nightmare it will help them by not remembering, that way they can stay optimistic."

"Anyways, it was a pleasure having you here." Jungmo said, "I hope we can have future meetings like this and we wish you a quick journey to Lux Lucis Occulto." The demons bowed or curtsied at them and the vampires bowed back.

Yoochun and Junsu walked them to the gate and waved goodbye excitedly, "We'll miss you Yunho, Jaejoong, Karam, and Changmin! And of course everyone else!" They shouted as the vampires went through the gate.

* * *

"Aughhh I'm so tired." Taefung whined, getting a whack on the head from Alexander. "You didn't even do anything." The leader reprimanded.

"Did anyone notice that the moon was up in Specialis Amiculum while the sun is out in Obscurum Vestis?" Onew asked. Various heirs and friends nodded.

"While the sun and moon go up in our world, the Demon world is always bathed in darkness. It's always night time for them. Likewise, in the Fairy world, it is always day time…so be prepared for sunlight…" Onew lectured them.

"Uhhhhhhhh…." Taefung moaned, getting odd looks from the crowd, "Can we sleep at Left's mansion? Since they're closer to Lux Lucis Occulto?" The leaders looked at each other, "He does have a point…" Heechul and Leeteuk said.

"SLEEPOVER!" Jihwan and Injun screamed, running around in circles around the crowd.

"Haewonnie!" Taefung shouted, embracing the vampire who was not so discreetly hiding behind Ghun.

"Get a move on! People are starting to stare! They're going to lose faith in us if we look too weird!" Heechul shouted, motioning for the crowd to move along.

* * *

Jungmo awoke with a start, cold sweat running down his body. He threw the blanket off of him and took large quantities of air into his lungs. An arm wrapped around his waist and brought him into the chest of his aide. Jungmo held onto Jay's shirt and cried into his chest. Jay's other arm stroked his head, trying to soothe him.

Jay looked at the keeper in his arms sadly, 'You can get rid of everyone's nightmares except your own…' He thought. Every few nights or so Jungmo would awaken like this, having nightmares of what he has seen while doing his job. Jay of course, would always be there for him, whether they were official mates or not.

After several minutes Jungmo calmed down and lied on his pillow again after he flipped it around. Jay lied next to him as usual seeing as they shared a bed and played with the keeper's hair until he fell back asleep.

"Jay." Jungmo whispered out. The aide looked at him with worry.

"Tomorrow, the potion." Jungmo whispered as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. Jay sighed and closed his eyes as well, "Very well milord." He whispered before going to sleep as well.

* * *

Sorry for long update! I was on vacation for a bit X3


	5. Lullaby 4

"Wake up!" Heechul shouted, his voice travelling throughout the whole mansion. The residents of Right and Left were all sleeping on the floor of Left's living room due to heavy persuasion from most of the heirs and several adult vampires. Mumbles, curses, and plots of murder were heard around the room as Heechul stood in the front in all of his glory.

Sulhu slowly opened his eyes and was about to stretch only to find out he could barely move his body. He craned his neck to look to his left; Ghun was hugging Zin in his sleep while Zin was hugging him, Sulhu. He craned his neck to his right; Taefung was hugging Haewon who was hugging Sulhu.

Sulhu sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think of anything that happened last night.

"…" Nothing happened last night. He just fell asleep while they were talking.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sulhu screamed, thrashing around in the tight holds.

The sleepy adults around them looked at the scene amusingly. Mika, Hyunmin, Karam, Injun, and Jihwan poked their heads up, watching the scene as well.

The young vampires holding Sulhu opened their eyes and held him tighter.

"No." they simply said as Sulhu started squirming and pouting.

"Karam's ours! You can't steal him from us!" Jihwan and Injun yelled together, pulling Karam's arm towards them.

"Well he's mine too! You can share!" Mika retorted, pulling Karam's other arm towards him, Hyunmin helping out.

"But he's our mommy!" The duo yelled together.

"Well I'm your daddy! Wait, what?!" Mika yelled back, his grip on Karam looser.

"YEAH!" the duo screamed as they gave a hard jerk and Karam came tumbling on their side. Karam gave an annoyed stare at the four vampires while rubbing his arms.

Mika's eye twitched as he stared at the duo, 'If Karam's my…partner…that makes Jihwan and Injun my sons…?' Mika thought; doom crashing over him, "Does this make you the uncle Hyunmin?" Mika asked in a deadpan voice. Hyunmin gave him a nervous smile and nodded his head.

"Daddy!" Injun and Jihwan yelled, jumping on the heir.

"Our sons have two children!" Jaejoong and Sungmin yelled together, laying their hands on each other and watching the scene unravel, their eyes sparkling. Yunho and Kyuhyun sweat dropped, sitting to the side.

"Gentlemen and…gentlemen? What we have here is a fight for dominance! You have just witnessed those five young ones going at it for the mom, now how will these next play out for a fight for Sulhu, the child?!" Heechul narrated with a pretend microphone using his hand.

Minho and Taemin pried Ghun out of the pack, Alexander and Dongho doing the same to Taefung. Zin was pulled off of Sulhu by Soohyun and Marumir as Eli and Kevin separated Haewon from the youngest in that group as well.

Sulhu sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Heechul grinned wider, "What will he choose? Will he pick the two heirs, or the two assistants? Such a tough decision! Not to mention that he grew up under Zin's and Taefung's protection too!" He did a dramatic sigh.

"SHUT UP!" Sulhu yelled at the flamboyant leader, earning a piercing glare.

'Taefung and Haewon can't be kids of Ghun and Zin since Zin is younger than them…Can't I just pick both? Why do I even need to be in this?' Sulhu thought, looking back and forth between the two choices. 'But if I pick both I'll be babied twice more than usual!' He thought in despair.

'You're babied because you are the baby Sulhu.' The young vampire averted his stare to Leeteuk, who was talking to him telepathically. 'It's nice having people watch over you that carefully, so choose wisely.' Sulhu nodded at the leader, returning back to his thoughts.

"I want both sets of parents." Sulhu firmly said.

"HAH?" The two sets of parents said together.

The vampires in the room watched amusingly.

"SO SULHU PICKS BOTH SIDES? WHAT A-" Leeteuk clamped his hand over Heechul's mouth as the younger was cursing at him and struggling.

"Taefung."

"Ghun."

The two vampires glared at each other, arms folded. Haewon rolled his eyes and Zin started fixing Sulhu's hair.

"Well boys, I think that's enough, let's go visit Lux Lucis Occulto." Onew said, separating the two by standing in between them.

"Sulhu, who do you like better, me or Zin?" Taefung asked the younger vampire.

"Zin." Sulhu said with a hint of annoyance. Taefung hung his head in defeat, "Fine then Sulhu, but you have to promise to call me daddy!" He exclaimed, holding Sulhu's hand with hope in his eyes.

"No."

"BUT SULHU!"

"Don't bite me Heechul!"

"You're the one who put your hand over my mouth!"

"Sulhu!"

"Jaejoong, Sungmin, take a deep breath in. That's right, now let it all out."

"WAIT! IF THOSE FOUR HAVE A CHILD! OH NO!"

"What is it Key?"

"I'M…I'M…I'M A GRANDFATHER NOW! JONGHYUN, I'M OLD!"

"WE'RE ALL GRANDFATHERS NOW!"

"NO! NOT ONEW, KISEOP, TAEJUN, SIWAN, AND KWANGHEE!"

"…Dongho…"

"Yes Kiseop?"

"I'm older than you…but you're now a grandfather…"

"ONEW!"

"Yes Jonghyun?"

"THIS IS NOT THE REALITY I WANTED! GO GET A PARTNER! NOW! YOU HAVE TO BE A GRANDFATHER TOO!"

Chaos had broken out in the mansion.

"Hey sexy, what are you doing here?"

The room went silent as Heechul asked the newcomer who just entered the chaos.

"Oh nothing, just passing by, but since I was passing by I just had to see your beautiful face." The newcomer said into Heechul's ear, causing the vampire to giggle.

"Are you going to get that thing for Jungmo, Jay?" Heechul whispered into the demon's ear. Jay nodded and turned his gaze to the vampires before him. He bowed and greeted them politely.

Kangin put a hand on Hangeng's shoulder, "I feel for you, all of us men feel for you." He said; Yunho, Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, Minho, Alexander, and Soohyun nodding behind him. Hangeng let out a breath and smiled, "What is the benefit of being Heechul's partner? The thrill of fighting for him when he finds another sexy man besides me."

Kangin and the ones behind him looked at Hangeng with a hint of confusion and amusement, 'So that's why they're partners.' They all thought.

"That's right, Hangeng. Those demons are very sexy." Heechul said, laughing.

"We're going to Lux today, wanna come with us?" Heechul asked Jay, leaning against Hangeng.

"…Sure, but I will have to leave once I have finished my business there." Jay said.

"Ah, don't bother with that formal talk, you don't need it here." Heechul said, waving his hand, "Besides, it annoys me…and you wouldn't want to make me upset, hmm?" He grinned, putting his thumb on Jay's chin and pulling his head down to look at the vampire.

Jay smirked and grabbed Heechul's hand with both of his, "Of course not, my sexy vampire." He bent down and kissed the vampire's hand. Heechul giggled again and turned back to the crowd who was staring at him with either confusion or amusement.

"Well? Let's go already! I can only teleport my side!" Heechul yelled; him, Jay, Hangeng, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and Kwanghee disappearing.

"That's not even the whole side! That's just half!" Leeteuk yelled at thin air. The rest of the vampires teleported to the gate and walked through.

"…Woah." Injun and Jay said, looking around with wide eyes. Amazing flowers, a blue sky, magnificent water fountains, dancing flames, a gentle breeze, and females with beautiful wings were seen.

"Oh, they're adorable!" A fairy with white wings squealed as she flew over to them. Five other fairies followed behind her.

"Hello, my name is Sulli! I'm the Air attendant." The white-winged fairy said happily. The other fairies went up and greeted themselves with happy smiles, a few giggles escaping from them.

"Sunny, Light attendant. Seohyun, Water attendant. Hyoyeon, Earth attendant. Sooyoung, Fire attendant. Krystal, Darkness attendant."

"Would you like to visit the mansion now?" Sunny asked.

"Of course." Onew said with a charming smile.

As they walked around, the young vampires looked around in wonder. Fairies stared at them, many of them giggling and blushing. Jihwan bumped into Jay and looked up at the demon.

"You have my old name." Jihwan said randomly.

"Oh really…Why did you change your name?" Jay asked.

"..I wanted something longer" Jihwan simply said and laughed, walking back up to Injun to look around.

"You see, there are six main elements we control. The color of the fairies' wings tells you which element they have." Seohyun said. Sooyoung took over from there, "Light is yellow, Air is White, Water is blue, Darkness is purple, Fire is orange, and Earth is green. Of course all of these colors are the light version and translucent, so it's not dark blue, but more of a light, sky blue."

"Each fairy controls one of those six, but along with that they may have a strong affinity for fortune telling, being able to see into people, or things like that. So be sure to have fun later." Krystal said.

"Here we are." Hyoyeon said, the doors opening.

"Nice to see you again, Heechul." A fairy with green wings said.

Leeteuk turned and glared at Heechul, "What did you manage to do to get Princess Victoria on your bad side?" Heechul just rolled his eyes and ignored the older brother.

"Man…Heechul's so popular." Sulhu said.

"Hello, my name is Taeyeon, the Light princess. Sunny is my consort…I believe that means partner in your world." The fairy with yellow wings said.

"Tiffany, Air Princess, consort of Jessica." Said the one with white wings.

"Jessica, Water Princess, consort of Tiffany." Greeted the one with blue wings.

"Luna, Darkness Princess, no consort…would one of you handsome gentlemen like to be mine?" The fairy with purple wings asked playfully, "Even my name means something to do with the dark." She giggled.

"Amber, well you can guess can't you? Fire Princess, consort of Victoria." Said the orange-winged vampire.

"Victoria, Princess of Earth, Consort of Amber. I am the oldest one of the princesses." She said, "Also so this can go by quickly, Krystal and Sulli are consorts with each other and so are Hyoyeon and Sooyoung. Seohyun does not have a consort."

"Would you like to be mine then, Seo-OW!" Kyuhyun yelled when Sungmin dragged him by the ear back to the vampire crowd.

"Umm…How old are you Princess Victoria?" Jihwan asked innocently, an adorable expression on his face.

Victoria smiled, "1901. Krystal is the youngest being 1298."

Jihwan and the rest of the heirs looked at her shocked, their mouths open.

Onew cleared his throat, "Fairies live until they are 2000 years old." He injected.

"We do not use violence in this world, and all fairies are indeed vegetarians. Therefore, we use our elements to help the world prosper. Also, if you're wondering why the princesses are so important, it's because we're the only six who can make potions. Some of the potions are harmless enough to sell on the market, but I wouldn't advise using them. So with that being said, go explore the world and have fun!" Victoria said with a smile.

Alexander whistled before the heirs went running out the door, "Go in groups of two or more!" He shouted, "That goes for the adults too." He looked to his side at the various older vampires.

"Jay come with me." Victoria said, motioning with her finger for him to follow her.

"See ya later Heechul." Jay said as he followed the oldest fairy.

"Aw, such a cute bunny!" Sungmin squealed, picking up a bunny. Ryeowook came over and gushed over it with Sungmin. The fairy in charge of the bunnies giggled and watched the equally as cute vampires.

"Oh, so this game is kind of like building a town and trying to take over another town?" Kyuhyun asked the fairy who he was playing a board game with. The fairy sighed and nodded, giving up on teaching a stubborn Kyuhyun who changed the game into his own game. "I shall call this game Star Craft!" Kyuhyun exclaimed, Yesung face palming on the side.

"Changmin, why did you come with us?! Go follow some other group!" Jaejoong scolded as he and Yunho waiting in a restaurant for Changmin to finish his food, which he would never do since he kept ordering more. "Just come back for me later!" Changmin said while eating his noodles. Jaejoong huffed and stood up, dragging Yunho out the restaurant door.

"Get it get it get it!" Key shouted at Jonghyun who leaped for the flying ball. "Gyah!" Jonghyun yelled when Minho stepped on him in mid-air, succeeding in grabbing the ball. Taemin did a victory dance on the side because he and Minho were crushing Key and Jonghyun in the game. "Not fair! Minho's tall!" Jonghyun yelled. The fairy spectators laughed at the smaller vampire's antics and enjoyed the rest of the game.

"You better win this Hangeng, or you know what." Heechul said as Hangeng got into position at the starting line. Kangin got ready next to him and screamed to Leeteuk, "Don't worry honey! I'm not Obscurum Vestis' Number One Man for nothing!" Leeteuk blushed and smacked Kangin on the back of the head before the signal went off and the two assistants headed into the race.

A fairy called Kwanghee and Siwan them over to her stall and asked for their names which they happily gave. She smile widely and waved her arms around; two thin, small pieces of metal coming in front of her and contorting into letters. The metal bent into two identical words of 'SiKwang" and she thread a chain of silver through them, handing it to both of them. They paid her and happily chained the necklaces on each other.

Alexander face palmed and mumbled, "Dongho, why do you have a sparkling butterfly painted onto you face?" Dongho stuck his tongue out, "Because I wanted to~ It will wash off in a few days." Alexander paid the fairy as she gave him an apprehensive smile.

"What are you doing?" Marumir asked Soohyun, who stuck one end of a piece of licorice in his mouth. Soohyun smirked and wrapped an arm around Marumir's waist, using his other hand to grab the free end of the candy and stick it into Marumir's mouth. Marumir tried to step backwards but found Soohyun's grip too tight. Soohyun starting eating the candy; getting closer to Marumir's face. One more bite left to go, and Soohyun stopped. Marumir looked at him in confusion and felt someone push him forwards, making him eat the last piece and kiss Soohyun.

"Kevin!" "Yes Eli?!" "PIGEONS!" Eli yelled as he went over to the pack of pigeons and imitated the animals. Kevin got some food for the pigeons from a stall nearby and threw some on the ground, the birds flocking over to eat. Kevin rolled his eyes and threw several bits of food at Eli who just disregarded him and kept playing with the animals.

"Yeah! Go team!" Luna yelled as she played cheerleader for the young vampires who were doing relay races, obstacle courses, and other games at the fun area. Luna looked to her side to find her cheer partner missing. She looked behind her and glared at the vampire resting on a chair, "Onew." The leader looked at her innocently, not moving from his spot. Luna marched over and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him up. "Noo." Onew whined as he held onto the arm chair for dear life.

"Mika."

"Ghun."

The two looked at each other challengingly, waiting for the referee to signal the start of the next activity, which was an obstacle course made of the different elements. Haewon, Taefung, and Hyunmin cheered from the side as they two rushed into a maze full of traps.

"Oh, so cute!" A group of fairies surrounded Karam, Jay, Injun, Zin, and Sulhu and began decorating the youngest vampires with accessories while the other five vampires were doing the obstacle race. Karam came out with bunny ears and an adorable pink bowtie around his neck. Jay and Injun were made to look exactly alike, coming out with stickers all over their faces and a hair band with extensions that was braided. Zin came out with a polka dot bow in his hair and whiskers drawn on his face, a heavy blush appearing on his cheeks. Sulhu was the last to come out with a grumpy expression, ribbons and bows in his hair, and lipstick on his mouth.

"YES!" Ghun gasped as he finished the course first, heading over to the others. Mika came out and cursed, losing to Ghun. The five vampires walked over the group of fairies and stared at the other five vampires in shock.

"Aw Sulhu, you're so cute!" Taefung and Haewon yelled, hugging the vampire who struggled in their hold. Mika's eye twitched as he watched Jay and Injun parade around Hyunmin who was equally confused. His eyes wandered to Karam and he gave his partner a smile, going over to hug the vampire. Karam blushed and hit Mika on the back of the head when he heard the older vampire laugh at him. Ghun walked over to Zin and grabbed the boy's cheeks, stretching them out. Zin let out a sound of annoyance and Ghun laughed, unclipping the bow in Zin's hair and putting it in his own.

The fairies on the side were watching with sparkles in their eyes, "LET'S DO THE OTHER FIVE TOO!" The non-accessorized vampires looked at them with shock, "NOO!"

Kiseop and Taejun walked around until a fairy bumped into them by accident. "I'm sorry!" She apologized, before looking up at the two with an unreadable expression. The two vampires looked at her confused. The fairy stepped back, "There's a lot of sadness and regret in you…" She said to Taejun with a gloomy expression. She looked towards Kiseop next, "There's something about you that's not complete…it's like some part of you is missing…" Taejun coughed, "We need to go." He said, excusing himself and Kiseop, grabbing the younger one by the arm and dragging him to a nearby tree.

"Is there something wrong Taejun?" Kiseop asked, looking at the older one with confusion. Taejun smiled sadly and brought Kiseop into an embrace. His chin rested on top of Kiseop's head and he sighed, "Just stay like this for a few moments, please." Kiseop subtly nodded into Taejun's chest and stood in the embrace.

'I'm sorry Kiseop.' Taejun thought as a memory replayed in his head.

* * *

Sorry for the long updates! _ School starts soon and uh yeah...

Character Profiles have been updated!


	6. Lullaby 5

_~Flashback~_

"_Kiseop!"_

_The knife was dropped on the ground as Taejun gripped both of Kiseop's wrists, the other residents of the house quickly running over._

"_L-Let me go!" Kiseop screamed, struggling against Taejun. The taller vampire let go and Kiseop backed away._

"_Why?" Taejun asked, his voice barely above a whisper._

_Kiseop remained silent, his whole body trembling._

"_Why?" Taejun whispered again. Dongho bent down and picked up the kitchen knife, holding it in his hands._

"_I-I'm sorry." Kiseop whispered, his voice cracking, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He kept repeating, arms in front of his chest as if to protect himself._

_Taejun took a step forward._

"_NO!" Kiseop shouted, his eyes showing fear as he backed up against the wall, tears streaming down his face._

_Taejun looked at him in shock and took a step back._

_Kiseop stared at the crowd of vampires surrounding him, frightened. His knees buckled and he collapsed, curling into a ball._

_Silence enveloped the room except for Kiseop's sobs._

_Alexander took a step forward._

"_Stay Back!" Kiseop yelled, standing up with his eyes glowing red._

_The room became tense._

_Kiseop looked at Dongho, "Come here." He said quietly._

_Dongho obediently walked over to the older vampire._

_Kiseop quickly grabbed the knife that was in Dongho's hand and kicked the younger one back. Grabbing the knife with both hands, he plunged it towards the center of his heart._

_Kiseop froze just as the knife was about to pierce through his clothing._

_Onew pried the utensil out of Kiseop's grasp and set it on the counter behind them._

"_Why?" Kiseop asked calmly as the control over his body was released. He looked over the crowd before his eyes landed on Alexander._

"_WHY?!" He screamed hysterically, shaking from the shudders that enveloped him._

"_Why, Kiseop?" Taejun asked calmly, looking the vampire in the eyes._

_Kiseop looked at the vampire addressing him, his previous frightened expression coming back. Taejun took a step forward. Kiseop took a step backwards, his back touching the wall behind him._

"_Why?" Taejun asked again in a whisper._

"_Why? You mean you don't know why?!" Kiseop asked unbelievably as if he found amusement in the situation. His expression turned into one of hurt as he spoke his next words._

"_Knowing that you're here, knowing that I love you, knowing that you'll never love me back!" Kiseop screamed, "I love you!" He confessed._

_The vampires remained silent as they waited for Kiseop to speak again._

"_Those kind eyes that always looked at me are gone now, only to be replaced by these cold ones. You will never love me back! You even said it! You saw my memories, my delusions over you. You saw how much I loved you, and I still love you that much if not more! My content life where I was happy disappeared the second Chihoon became your partner!"_

_Kiseop slid to the ground and covered his face with his hands._

"_I love you so much…" Kiseop's voice was faint, sobs wracking over his body. _

_The necklace with two rings around Kiseop's neck glimmered as the light caught it. _

"_So why…why did my fairytale have to break?"_

_An unidentified emotion spread across the room. Taejun looked at Kiseop with wide eyes, an unreadable expression on his face._

_Alexander stepped up to the broken vampire and bent down on one knee. He pulled Kiseop's hands away from his face and brushed a bit of hair away from his eyes. He looked at Kiseop sadly and put his hand on Kiseop's face, pushing his head backwards until it reached the wall behind him._

_Alexander's eyes turned the color red, staring into Kiseop's wide and now red eyes._

_After what seemed to be like an hour, but was only about fifteen minutes, Alexander pulled back. Kiseop's eyes slowly closed and he slumped to the side into Alexnader's arms. The leader looked down at Kiseop with sorrow and stroked his hair._

"_Memory change…complete." He whispered, but the words couldn't have been louder to everyone in the room._

_~End Flashback~_

Taejun pulled back from the embrace with a sigh.

"Kiseop, are you happy?" Taejun asked.

Kiseop cocked his head to the side in confusion before smiling widely, "Of course I am!" He replied with pure happiness, "We're in a beautiful place and having fun. Even better, I'm in a beautiful place and having fun with a very handsome vampire." Kiseop giggled, winking.

Taejun smiled and checked the time. "Oh, we need to get back." He said. He wrapped an arm around Kiseop's waist and the two headed back to the mansion.

_~Flashback~_

"_Memory…Change?" Taejun questioned, his voice barely travelling through to Alexander._

_The leader picked up Kiseop and headed back to the vampire's room, ignoring the question. He laid Kiseop gently onto the bed, covering him up with the blanket._

_He looked over the crowd, the mood turning serious._

"_Kiseop and Taejun are still the best friends they were when they were children. All depression caused by Chihoon and Taejun has been sealed within his mind. Chihoon never was Taejun's partner. Chihoon died from going on a mission to dissipate rebels." He said seriously._

_Alexander pulled out the necklace from under Kiseop's shirt, laying it on his chest so everyone could see, "This necklace is a good luck charm given to him by Taejun after the leader games." He looked sharply at Taejun._

"_It is imperative that nothing, absolutely NOTHING, triggers Kiseop's real memories to resurface." He said, getting nods from everyone in the room._

_He turned to Taejun, "You are going to watch over him to make sure nothing happens. You also need to tell AJ and Hoon about this incident and the memory change." He commanded, getting a nod from Taejun._

_Alexander stood up and ushered everyone out of the room, leaving Taejun with Kiseop. Taejun took the unoccupied seat next to the bed and sat down. He held Kiseop's hand with both of his and waited._

_After hours of waiting in the room, Kiseop stirred. Taejun became alert immediately, watching intently. Kiseop slowly opened his eyes and stared at Taejun and blinked._

"_Why are you holding my hand and sitting next to my bed?" Kiseop asked jokingly, his voice light._

_A tear slipped out as Taejun watched Kiseop sadly._

_Kiseop gave him a half smile and sat up. He took his thumb and wiped away the tear from the elder's face._

"_Big boys don't cry, Taejun." He said, trying to brighten the mood._

_Taejun leaned in and embraced Kiseop, putting his head on Kiseop's shoulder. He allowed several tears to make their way out, holding onto Kiseop tightly, but not too tightly. Kiseop smile sadly at the older vampire and rubbed his back, waiting for the older one to calm down._

_~End Flashback~_

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" All of the female and male adults shouted as they saw the ten young vampires make their way into the mansion. The children started explaining how a pack of fairies came over and decorated them while Heechul went around snapping photos. The adults laughed, earning pouts and glares from the younger vampires.

"Oh, Victoria, did Jay leave yet?" Heechul asked, looking through the photos. Victoria rolled her eyes, "Of course Heechul, all I did was hand him it and he left. That needs to be used before things get out of control for them."

"We should leave now." Leeteuk said. "Aww." The heirs and friends whined. Leeteuk smiled, "Don't worry, we'll visit again if you want to." He reassured them.

"We'll walk you out!" Several of the fairies said, opening the door.

The pack walked through the land before coming to the gate and said their goodbyes. The gate shined a light purple swirl as they walked through, going back to their land, where it was morning.

They stood outside the gate of Obscurum Vestis, waiting for a moment before going back home. "Well, we'll see you another time." Heechul said before he teleported him and old East back to the mansion. Leeteuk sighed, grumbling about Heechul and bid farewell to Left before he teleported his group back home as well.

Left gave the guards praise and went off, teleporting back to their mansion for a rest. The children took off all of their accessories and Key and Kevin decided to keep it in a box for future memories. They all said their good mornings and headed off to bed.

* * *

"What's going on?!" Kazuya shouted, standing up and looking at the screen that showed Obscurum Vestis. Naoya looked at the screen panicked as well, scanning the other ones as well. "We need to go down, now!" Naoya yelled as him and Kazuya went down to the world.

* * *

"Geunsuk! Something foreign entered the world!" Kanon yelled, zooming in on the object and showing Geunsuk. The male demon looked surprised and summoned out his tomb, Kanon doing the same. He grabbed her arm and teleported down to Specialis Amiculum.

* * *

"Not you again." Boa said, glaring at the screen. Her staff appeared and she grabbed it, staring at the screen with anger. The end of her staff tapped on the ground and she went down to Lux Lucis Occulto.

* * *

A woman with short hair sat on her chair, staring into several floating screens showing the three worlds. She snapped her fingers and three wooden puppets appeared, held by string. She moved them with her mind and the three puppets dipped into the screen, landing harshly into the worlds.

* * *

A siren went off, blaring throughout all three lands. People came out of their homes with panic.

"We're under attack." The leaders said at the same time, staring at the larger than a house puppet looking down on their land.

* * *

"Incognitus Umbra." The five immortals sneered as they came down to their respective worlds.

* * *

This story has officially taken off! Expect faster updates...or really slow ones...because if you noticed, these chapters are a lot longer than the previous stories' chapters XD


	7. Lullaby 6

The residents of the two mansions rushed outside, a moment of shock taking over them as they saw the puppet wreaking havoc amongst their people. It looked like a regular wooden puppet, just bigger and it had two bright red eyes painted on it.

Onew and Alexander looked at the scene, trying to think of what to do. They saw two figures jump up and attack the puppet, colors of silver appearing on their weapons from nearby light. The two Left leaders nodded at each other and turned back to their comrades.

"Go calm down the citizens, tell them to retreat to the mansion. Tell them to line up around the mansion; Children in the inner circle, Adults on the outside. We'll handle the puppet along with the other two leaders." Onew commanded as him and Alexander teleported to the area of destruction.

The comrades nodded to each other and scattered, "Everyone to the mansion!"

* * *

"Get to the borders of the world!" The attendants shouted, directing the people to the perimeter of the world. The puppet landed close if not on the mansion and the six princesses were trying to keep it back until everyone evacuated.

"Victoria, how long can we keep this up? We can't fight this thing!" Jessica shouted over the chaos.

Victoria panted, dodging another blow from the puppet as it swung its arm around, "Just a little more, just a little more…wait for Queen Boa or members of the other world come…"

* * *

"Take care of the children! Evacuate to the edge of the world!" Chiefs and Mistresses shouted, ushering the citizens to the border. The people of Specialis Amiculum followed orders and ran to the perimeter. Gun shots and blurs of light were seen as Jungmo and Hyosung handled the enemy.

"Jungmo…This thing keeps coming back after we defeat it." Hyosung shouted, taking deep breaths. Jungmo glared at the puppet, "We'll take it down as many times as we need to." He said as his weapon was raised to level four.

* * *

The four leaders jumped from roof to roof, attacking the puppet and defending themselves. Dark clouds rolled in and sparks of lightning came down on the puppet, never ending in its attacks, courtesy of Onew.

Alexander moved his hands in the air and a column of fire enveloped the puppet. Heechul sent a frenzy of knives into the flame while Leeteuk let go of huge arrows by sets of six. The lightning and fire died down and the leaders panted, staring at the ashes.

They looked at the remains with shock when the ashes rebuilt themselves into the puppet again.

Onew gasped as he remembered something, he grabbed Leeteuk's arm, "Lux Lucis Occulto!" He yelled. "We can't be worrying about them right now!" Leeteuk retorted, keeping an eye on the puppet. Onew was about to reply back, but Leeteuk beat him to it.

"What are you Onew?!" He shouted at the youngest leader, "You are a leader of Obscurum Vestis! Take care of your own world before thinking of another one! They'll be fine by themselves! Do you understand?! You will stay here and fight with us. Have faith in the princesses!" Leeteuk screamed at him.

Leeteuk rushed back into the battle while Onew digested the words. Onew shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand.

All of the vampires looked up as a red mist formed in the sky. A circle of the mist formed above the two mansions and spread out until it covered the whole entire world.

A barrier.

"Naoya!" The Left comrades yelled, surprised.

"Kazuya!" The Right comrades shouted, shocked.

* * *

A white barrier was put in the sky as the princesses looked up to see their Queen. The Queen looked down at the puppet, trying to decide what to do. The princesses had already scattered away to the borders to check on everyone and Boa knew she wouldn't be able to fight the puppet while holding the barrier up.

She dodged the blows from the puppet and flew down, laying a hand on the center of the world. A shockwave flowed out from the point and she flew up again, keeping the puppet distracted. As the shockwave hit the fairies they froze in position, a white glow around their whole body.

"If I stop their time, then any attacks that hit them will not injure them." Boa said as she flew around, making sure every fairy had frozen in time.

* * *

Kanon and Geunsuk opened their tombs as they floated in the sky, a gray mist appeared as their tomb colors of white and black mixed together, forming a barrier.

"Milord! Milady!" Jungmo and Hyosung shouted, only to be ignored by the gods. Geunsuk snapped his head up as if he just had a genius thought.

"I'll say this once, so listen." He said, eyeing Jungmo and Hyosung. The two dodged blows from the puppet as they listened to the Death God. "This puppet is just like a marionette but larger."

"How do you stop a marionette?" He asked, looking at the puppet.

"You cut its strings." He smirked, watching the two Keepers smirk as they raised their weapons to level six, aiming for where the string would be on a marionette.

"Did you get that Naoya, Kazuya?" Geunsuk asked himself.

* * *

"A marionette…" Naoya whispered from his position above the mansion. He looked at the higher up vampires on the ground, "Key, you're the quickest." He said, said vampire looking up at him.

"Go tell the leaders to cut the strings." He commanded as Key nodded, lightning around his legs as he skated towards the puppet.

Kazuya, kept his eyes on the battle, "It's a marionette." He told to no one in particular. The higher ups looked at him, "Don't worry, Naoya's sent a vampire to tell the leaders to cut the strings." He assured them.

"Kangin, Yunho, Hangeng, I'm going to send you to Lux to keep that puppet distracted before it does too much damage. Remember, you are to keep it distracted; do not try to defeat it." Kazuya said, the vampires disappearing a moment after.

Naoya scanned the vampires on the ground, picking out vampires to send to Lux Lucis Occulto as well, "Jonghyun, Marumir, Taejun, keep the puppet in Lux distracted and only distracted; nothing else." He said as the three were teleported.

* * *

"What…" The six vampires looked around at the frozen fairies.

"Gentlemen!" Boa yelled from the sky, getting their attention, "Explanation later!" The vampires nodded as they did their job, leaving the Queen to focus on the barrier and take a rest from flying around.

* * *

Jungmo and Hyosung landed on the ground as the puppet crumbled to the ground. Jungmo's gun had smoke coming out of it and Hyosung rubbed her legs through her boots. They both panted, using each other to stand up.

A flash of light was seen and they were teleported to Lux Lucis Occulto. They looked at the puppet up and down and smirked, "Ready for another round?" Jungmo asked, Hyosung snickered and activated her boots to level six with a silver flare.

"Vampires attack from the waist down!" Jungmo shouted, pulling the trigger every few seconds as he jumped on the puppet's arm.

* * *

Alexander and Onew iced the invisible strings holding the puppet so it would be easier to find and Heechul and Leeteuk came up with Scythe and Lance in hand, severing the strings. Key went back to safety already and the four leaders and two masters watched as the puppet went down, turning into ashes.

"Lux Lucis Occulto." Onew breathed out as the four leaders were teleported to the world. The six vampires that were sent before appeared back to Obscurum Vestis and the higher ups went around making sure everyone was all right.

* * *

Once again the strings were iced up as Onew and Alexander appeared. Jungmo and Hyosung spared them a glance before turning back to the battle. Leeteuk and Heechul followed behind them as the two elemental vampires held the puppet in place with the use of vines wrapping around the puppet's body.

The puppet was finished off quickly and the fighters were quickly returned to their worlds by Boa.

* * *

The woman sat in her chair calmly, watching as her last puppet was destroyed. She smirked and watched the end of the battles amusingly. When all was done she held the same expression and stood up, walking out of the room. The noise from her heels penetrated the soundless hallway as she made her way onto the balcony.

"Soon my dears…soon." She said to the crowd watching her from below.

* * *

An eerie silence and tension enveloped the worlds as no one spoke.

A glint of white was seen in the sky, becoming bigger. Something was coming at them. The Immortals braced themselves for the blow but it didn't hit them. The white light that was coming at them stopped several paces before hitting the barrier and exploded like a firework, a message formed by the light.

"We shall not be forgotten any longer."

The message stayed in the sky for several minutes, the words engraining into everyone's mind.

The barrier was dispelled as Naoya and Kazuya fell from their position in the sky. Onew and Alexander jumped up and grabbed Naoya, bringing him safely onto the ground before fainting themselves. Kazuya, Heechul and Leeteuk were in the same position.

"Try to get some rest tonight! If your home was destroyed please try to go to someone else's house to rest! All details and plans will be known within the next few days!" The comrades said, trying to get the citizens out of their shock.

As the citizens were going back to their homes, the vampires unconscious on the ground were brought inside and put in bed.

* * *

"Shit…our mansion was destroyed…" Jungmo whispered before unconsciousness overcame him. Hyosung collapsed on the ground as well, resting and waiting for their comrades to come pick them up. Geunsuk and Kanon looked at each other wearily, both severely fatigued

After the demons were sent back home, the chiefs and mistresses rushed over to their Keepers and Gods and checked for serious injuries. Jay picked up Jungmo as Zinger helped Jieun move Hyosung. Zhoumi and Henry worked on assisting Geunsuk walk and Yoochun picked up Kanon much to her charge in. Junsu went ahead to ask any aristocrat for several rooms to rest in.

* * *

Boa dissipated the barrier and lied on the ground, staring up at the clouds. She sighed as her eyes closed; the world around her silent. The fairies stayed frozen in time as Boa started to drift off to sleep.

"Gain…I'd never think you'd come back for war." She whispered before unconsciousness took over.

* * *

Gain is pronounced Ga-In, don't ask me why I didn't just type Ga-in to begin with XD

Sorry for the long updates, I'm more hesitant about updating this story because the chapters are long and all, so I don't wanna mess things up =X


	8. Lullaby 7

As the moon made its way high into the sky, vampires eagerly waited outside of their homes for any news. Three large screens were in the sky, showing the damage taken from all three worlds. Citizens weren't too surprised to see the damage from Obscurum Vestis and Specialis Amiculum, but they watched the screen showing Lux Lucis Occulto for several minutes, seeing the frozen fairies.

Naoya and Kazuya teleported to the center of the world where the symbol of Obscurum Vestis was, waving to shocked vampires. The motioned for everyone to move back and started moving their hands about, elements coming to the center.

Soon enough, a building was constructed. The building was just a simple square with no center. Three poles rose from the empty center and a flag unraveled from the center pole. The flag had a black with tints of red background, then the crest of Obscurum Vestis, an orange sun with a sapphire moon and two stars the color of silver and gold on the inside, on the center. The two immortals sighed and waited outside, not saying anything to the residents who kept staring.

The crowd of Leftern vampires split into two as they saw people walking towards the mansion. Boa lead the crowd with a determined gaze and strong demeanor. A pace behind her, the six princesses followed by attendants walked, leading the fairies in lines of six based on their element. Walking on the outside of the group were the aristocrat vampires in uniform, making sure that nothing happened on their journey into the world. Onew and Alexander stood on both ends of the princesses and the rest of the team was placed behind them every few feet.

As Boa made it to the building the fairies stopped walking and the higher up vampires split up and stood in the front of the Leftern crowd. The attendants of Lux Lucis Occulto stood in front of their crowd as well. The princesses along with Onew and Alexander continued walking behind Boa and stopped a few feet away from the immortals.

The flag on the left pole unraveled to show the Lux Lucis Occulto flag. The background was a light blue with purple dots, like bubbles. The symbol, two purple hearts connected by their ends with two silver arrows wrapping around them, was seen in the center. Everyone turned their attention to the Rightern crowd as they separated to let the demons walk through.

Geunsuk and Kanon walked in with serious expressions and a dark aura. Behind the two gods were the two keepers followed by the eight chiefs and mistresses, leading their demons in lines based on weapon. Walking on the perimeter of the group were the Rightern Aristocrats; Leeteuk and Heechul walking next to the two keepers.

Everyone was dressed in their regular, casual attire except the aristocrats who were in their uniforms. The Princesses wore their lovely dresses that dropped to their knees and had short sleeves. The Left vampires wore their black with red designed robe with plain black pants. Right vampires wore a similar uniform but instead of a long robe they had a short but long sleeved tunic. The demon aristocrats had their white uniforms with gold lacing along with the multiple shades of green cape that clasped almost together in the front with gold chains.

The two gods, keepers, and leaders made their way to the building and the last flag on the right was unraveled. A red background with a gray design, almost like a spider web was shown. The symbol of Specialis Amiculum, a black cloud with a gold lightning rod, was on its center.

"Please take care of each other for now. Do not draw your weapon or elements while everything is being sorted out. Tables of food will be put out soon, please conduct yourselves in an orderly fashion. The higher up fairies, vampires, and demons will have permission to discipline you should you not behave. For the mean time please rest up, eat, and take care of yourselves. The conference room will be aired on the screens so please do not worry, you will know as much as we do." Naoya said, his voice being heard across the whole world.

The immortals stepped into the building along with the six princesses, four leaders, and two keepers. The three giant screens showing the damage from the worlds flickered and switched to the conference room. The seventeen members of the group took their seat around the rectangle table.

Boa sat at the head of the table, three princesses on each side of her. On her left was Victoria, followed by Amber, Taeyeon, Hyosung, Kanon, Geunsuk, and Jungmo. On her right was Jessica, followed by Tiffany, Luna, Onew, Alexander, Naoya, Kazuya, Leeteuk, and Heechul.

The people on the ground watched the screen momentarily as the council started talking. Three long tables appeared labeled with each world. The higher ups rushed to the table before the crowd ran over. They handed out plates and kept the people under control, listening to the screens intently as they did so.

"This is not a war that only one world can handle." Geunsuk said, getting nods from the ones seated. "So my proposal is that we all unite as one." The immortals nodded solemnly. "Now the question is," He paused, "Are we able to unite as one?"

"We'll think of that later, we need to discuss how we're going to fight. That puppet was obviously just here to warn us." Naoya said. "Puppets," Boa sneered, "One of Gain's creations that got her exiled." Kazuya tapped his finger on the table, "Exactly…how many vampires, fairies, and demons have been exiled?" He asked. "Also…those puppets can't be the only tricks she has up her sleeves."

"It's no use." Kanon said, "We have no idea what has been going on in that world. We will not be sure of anything until the first battle happens." Geunsuk looked at the non-immortal members of the room. "Go outside, announce that there will be an alliance, everyone must agree." He commanded them.

Heechul let his gaze hover over the death god, "And if they don't agree?" He asked. Geunsuk glared at him, "Then make them." He curtly told the vampire. The twelve of them walked outside and were pleased to see people sitting and eating.

"Everyone sit." Jungmo commanded the ones who were still standing up. He looked at the vampires, waiting for one of them to step up and make the speech. The three oldest leaders looked at Onew, knowing he was the best at making speeches. Onew stepped up and cleared his throat, earning silence from the crowd.

"From now on…We shall fight as one!" He shouted, getting mixed reactions from the crowd. "For the first time in history, all three worlds shall come together. We will fight against the world called Incognitus Umbra, Unknown's Shade. Their leader is the exiled queen of Lux Lucis Occulto, her name is Gain. You may see people you once knew, for that world is filled with those who were banned from their own world, but you still must fight on!"

"Our enemy is the same, our goal is the same, the only differences we have are our races. If anyone disagrees to the union please stand up." He said, his voice crisp and clear.

The leaders, keepers, and princesses were surprised to see that no one stood up. Onew cleared his throat again, still surprised that no one disagreed. "From now on, please get to know each other. We will have an exhibition to show each race's capabilities. Aristocrat vampires will go first, followed by fairy attendants and then chief and mistress demons. Please do watch the screens as they will be switching to the exhibition."

The twelve members made their way back into the building. As they started filing into the room with the immortals, Kanon pushed them back out. "Good job, but now it is time for us to research Incognitus Umbra. You twelve will work on making groups for the army, picking commanders, designing the uniform, coming up with the name for the united worlds, and all of that."

Kanon told them which room to go to and shut the door as she finished. The twelve of them walked to the designated room and stepped in, looking around. The room was a light blue, almost white. It was completely empty except for a screen on both walls.

"Fairies will work on making the name and the uniform except Victoria. The rest of us will work on making the groups." Jungmo said, the group splitting up into two sides of the room.

A keyboard was on the screen and each side typed up what they needed, the item appearing as they pressed the enter button.

"What is our color?" Taeyeon asked from across the room. The ones on the other side made eye contact with each other in a silent agreement, "Gold." She, Jessica, and Tiffany started to sketch out ideas, two mannequins of a man and woman near them. Amber and Luna were at another table, thinking of possible names.

"The base world?" Jungmo questioned, the seven of them standing around a rectangular table that had a miniature three dimensional map of the three worlds.

"Obscurum Vestis. It has the best accommodations for everyone to live in and has the least dangers for a surprise attack." Alexander replied, looking at the map below him.

"Capital?" Kanon asked.

"The building we're in." Onew replied, emphasizing the three flags in the center of the building.

"Populations?" Heechul inquired.

"Lux Lucis Occulto has one million." Victoria said, the number floating above the world.

"Two million for Specialis Amiculum." Hyosung injected, the number appearing above the world

"Three million for all of Obscurum Vestis." Heechul said, the number doing the same above his world.

"Six million all together…let's make ten units." Leeteuk proposed, a new screen appearing in the air near the wall behind him, typing down the notes.

"What of the children?" Victoria asked.

"What age do you classify children?" Heechul asked, "Obscurum Vestis calls age 620 and under children."

"1100 and younger." Victoria replied.

"860 and under." Jungmo said.

"Do fairy children have the ability to heal?" Leeteuk asked.

"Somewhat." Victoria replied, "But not as well as the adults. Fairy children tend to do more blessings."

The seven of them were in deep thought, not sure what to do with them. The vampire and demon children were fully capable of fighting.

"Fairy protection sub-unit." Heechul said, "Healing is more efficient when the fairy is close to the injured, correct?" Victoria nodded. Heechul continued, "We will have the vampire and demon children go around with adults fairies to protect them on the battlefield while they heal others. Fairies have the smallest population and don't fight, so it would work."

"As for the fairy children…we will have them stand towards the back and have waves of blessings every few minutes." Heechul said, looking up at the others for agreement.

"And who do you expect to lead this fairy protection sub-unit?" Jungmo asked, an eyebrow raised. Heechul smirked, "Why, the future aristocrats of Obscurum Vestis."

Four panels appeared in the center of the table, functioning like a screen. The heirs and comrades were shown on each screen, showing their picture, age, skill level, weapon/element, and position.

"Very interesting concept…" Hyosung said, nodding her head. The others nodded and the idea and notes were written down on a screen next to them.

"Next topic," Leeteuk said, "Dividing up the people into units." Four scrolls with all of the citizens of each world appeared. The two Keepers look at theirs, Victoria looked at hers, Onew and Alexander looked at Left's, and Leeteuk and Heechul looked at Right's.

* * *

As the demons and vampires finished their exhibitions, both sides with injuries, the fairies stepped up onto the screen, healing the fighters. They put their hand over the wound lightly and a soft white glow emitted from them into the wound, healing it in no time.

Before the battles the fairies had also shown the power of blessing. They stood to the side with their hands clasped in front of their chest and mumbled a short sentence. The fairy glowed a faint color according to their element and so did the person they were blessing.

Blessing worked almost like an energy booster. By blessing, the person's strength, speed, stamina, endurance, and defense are raised slightly. Also, the effect does wear off as time passes by.

The higher ups walked away from the battlefield and back to the crowd, getting praise and what not from every corner. The screens showing in the sky changed from the battleground to a message.

"All aristocrats to the building, including vampires Donghae, Eunhyuk, Youngmin, Kwangmin, AJ, and Hoon."

The said people made their way to the building while the ones inside the building, including the immortals, made their way onto the roof.

"The United Unions" Boa spoke, the crowd silencing themselves as they heard her speak, "That is what we are called when we are all together." She paused, looking around at the crowd of six million. "We should be dead, right?" She asked, motioning towards the immortals.

"We're immortal and left our worlds at an early stage to watch it grow from above. We do not interfere with the worlds unless it is dire, like now. The last time I came down was during the most recent Princess training period. Naoya and Kazuya last came down during the period of the forbidden vampires and the birth of heirs. Geunsuk and Kanon last came down over a millennium ago."

She paused again before continuing her speech, "Now, all secrets will be revealed."

"Our enemy is former immortal Queen Gain." A screen appeared next to her showing a picture of the exiled queen. "She was exiled after creating devices for destruction, poisoning the thoughts of the people, and nearly causing war. Out of the six immortals, she is the third oldest after myself and Geunsuk. Naoya and Kazuya are the next two oldest, and the youngest is Kanon."

"Incognitus Umbra, Unknown's Shade, is the world of the exiled, the banned, the ones who have been cast out of society. They are stripped of their powers before going the world, but that gives us no comfort. Gain's powers were not able to be taken away."

"We have no idea what the first battle will be like." She confessed, sighing, "Be prepared for the worst. We will wait for her to attack us, but in the meantime, get yourself together, set your mind straight, and train. Remember, you're not fighting for just yourself or your lover anymore."

"This is war. We are one. You're fighting for the sake of all three worlds, all six million of us. You are fighting for the United Unions." She said, finishing her speech. She took a step backwards and the twelve leaders of the world stepped up to the front, their comrades right behind them.

A screen appeared on the far left of the building and was labeled "Unit 1." Everyone averted their attention to the screen as names started to roll onto it, like credits at the end of a film. After Unit 1 was finished, Sub-Unit 1 appeared under the last name and started listing off names. Unit 2 appeared on a screen next to Unit 1 and did the same thing, and the pattern continued until Sub-Unit 10 was finished. None of the aristocrat's names were on it.

"Please line up in front of your Unit's screen; children in front." Naoya commanded. Chaos ensured for a few minutes until everyone settled in place. The twelve leaders went ahead and explained the function of the sub-unit before announcing the groups.

"Unit 1 aristocrats will be…" Onew started off, the people on the roof stepped up to the edge when their name was announced. "Attendant Krystal of the Darkness, Illusions/Hallucinations vampire Kiseop, and Chief of Knives/Daggers Henry." Cheers were heard and the aristocrats waved at the crowd. "Sub-Unit commanders will be twin knife using vampires Youngmin and Kwangmin." Hollers from the children were heard in both happiness and protest. Onew cleared his throat and the yelling died down, "Unit 1's commander is old North's proclaimed second leader, Earth vampire Taejun." As expected, cheers erupted from citizens of Left.

Alexander stepped up next, "Unit 2 aristocrats are Double Sword Kyuhyun, Dreams/Nightmares Dongho, and Mistress of Bow and Arrows Sunhwa. Unit 2 does not have a sub-unit nor an aristocrat fairy and we shall explain to everyone why after the commander is announced." Alexander said before people started asking. "Old North's assistant, shadow vampire Marumir, shall be Unit 2's commander."

"Unit 1 and Unit 2, along with the sub-unit, will be working together as a team." Luna said, "We split it in half so it would be easier to work with. Sub-Unit 1 will work on both sides, and so will the fairies. Please do not question us any further." She looked around and spoke again.

"For all units, aristocrats will direct you from the front, Commanders will direct you from the middle, and Generals will direct the commanders from the back. Unit 1 and 2's generals will be Left Leader Onew, Right Leader Alexander, and Darkness Princess Luna." She said.

"Master Naoya," She gestured towards the immortal as he stood to the front, "Will be above the world with the other immortals and will only interfere in the battles if it is a dire emergency. Only generals have the right to proclaim a situation as dire, therefore they will be the only ones who are capable of shooting off a distress signal."

As the information was memorized by the people, Leeteuk stepped up and the first two unit aristocrats stepped back to where they were before. "Unit 3 will be Attendant Sunny of the Light, Water vampire Kevin, and Chief of Scythes Junsu. Sub-Unit 3 will be led by Right heir Karam and Assistant Hyunmin. Your commander is Old West Assistant Kangin."

"Unit 4 contains," Taeyeon started off, "Bow and Arrow vampire Jaejoong, Metal vampire Eunhyuk, and Ice vampire Eli. Old West's proclaimed second leader, Yunho, will be the commander. Eldest Vampire Leader of the Right, Leeteuk, and Light Princess Taeyeon will be your generals. Queen Boa will be our emergency immortal."

"Attendant Hyoyeon of the Earth, Greenery vampire Soohyun, and Chief of Projectiles Zhoumi will be in Unit 5. Sub-Unit commanders are heir Mika of the right and vampire Sulhu. Unit 5's commander is Right assistant and old East's second leader, Hangeng." Heechul said.

"Daggers vampire Ryeowook, Blood vampire Jonghyun, and Iron vampire Donghae are part of Unit 6. Your commander is the top strategist in the world at the moment, Sword vampire Yesung." Victoria said, "Unit 5 and 6's generals are Right Leader Heechul and Earth Princess Victoria. Our immortal is Master Kazuya."

"Unit 7 and Unit 8 will be the biggest units in the United Unions; both of them having sub-units." Tiffany said, "Attendant Sulli of Wind, Double Sword vampire Changmin, and Wind vampire Taemin are in Unit 7. Sub-Unit 7's commanders are heir of the Left Zin and Right Assistant Jihwan. Your commander is Aide Jay, chief of Swords/Double Swords."

"Unit 8 will contain Attendant Seohyun of Water, Knife vampire Sungmin, and Fire vampire Minho." Jessica said, "Sub-Unit 8's commanders are Left assistants Taefung and Haewon. Your commander is Mistress of Lances/Spears Zinger. Keeper of Nightmares Jungmo, Wind Princess Tiffany, and Water Princess Jessica are your generals. God of Death Geunsuk will be watching over us. This group will be the largest because even though the greatest strategist is Yesgun, Keeper Jungmo has the best leadership skills and the most battle experience."

"Attendant Sooyoung of Fire, Lava vampire AJ, and Projectiles vampire Siwan will be in Unit 9." Hyosung said, "Left heir Ghun and vampire Injun will be leading the sub-unit and your commander is Aide Jieun, Mistress of Whips."

"Lightning vampire Key, Snow vampire Hoon, and Whip vampire Kwanghee are the last three aristocrat vampires for Unit 10. The last commander to be announced is Chief of Axes Yoochun. Your generals will be Keeper of Dreams Hyosung and Fire Princess Amber. Our immortal is God of Life Kanon." Amber said, finishing off the last of the units.

A fourth flag in the center of the building rose up, now the highest flag out of the four. It was a gold flag separated into four triangular parts by black lines. On the top were the words "United Union," and on the last three parts were the symbols of each world going in the order of Lux Lucis Occulto, Obscurum Vestis, and Specialis Amiculum.

"You will do this as quickly and quietly as possible." Geunsuk said, standing in front of the group on the roof, "Go back to your homes and retrieve whatever you will need for war. Do not bring clothing or anything excessive. In half an hour we shall use a spell to make all buildings disappear." He waited as everybody finished gasping before he spoke again.

"They shall not be gone forever, but it will be as if they're not there, that is all. Once this war is over we will use a counter spell and everything will be as it was before we used the spell. We are doing this because we do not wish for your homes to be damaged, and we do not want the enemy to come and steal anything valuable. Now go, time is ticking." He commanded, everyone scrambling to get back home.

As people started making their way back, barely anything in their hands except important jewels and such, murmurs were heard as they gazed at the leaders of their own world.

A new uniform?

Both genders wore a black jacket with gold fastens and epaulets on their shoulders. The men wore white pants and the females wore red skirts for their bottom. On their upper left chest was the symbol of the United Unions, and on the bottom left corner was the symbol of their own, individual world; both of the symbols were sewn onto the fabric, but nonetheless they still shined as if they were made real badges.

"Is everybody back?" Kanon asked, gazing at the people form the roof. "I believe so milady." Hyosung replied, standing close enough to hear the God's question. Kanon smiled at her and stood up, her and Geunsuk teleporting back to Specialis Amiculum, Boa doing the same to Lux Lucis Occulto.

Naoya and Kazuya flew up high in the sky above the building and stood back to back. They nodded and closed their eyes and held their hands in front of their body. The ground began to shake and houses started to turn into particles of red and disappeared into thin air.

After everything that resembled a building was gone, the ground shook again, causing vampires to jump out of the way. From the ground came another square building, wrapping around the original one, and another one wrapping around that one, and then two more. Five buildings in total.

"Ten people to a room, pick which ever room you would like. All aristocrats will stay in the center building. Picking your own rooms is a gift; any mishaps will be followed by punishment. Uniforms will be given out as leaders go around writing down your room number. The uniforms must be worn at all times." Geunsuk said as he looked at several demons.

"Demons, you will be given two of the same uniform so make sure your regular and demon forms both have the uniform." Geunsuk said as he watched the people try to find friends to room with and walk into the buildings. The aristocrats went into the building to prepare the uniforms and take roll.

'And now we wait.' The immortals on the roof thought, watching their people.

* * *

Character Profiles have been updated!

Note: I have visuals of the character profiles on my livejournal! Link is in my profile.

You may want to keep the profiles on a seperate tab when you read the chapters from now on since there are so many characters, weapons, elements, and all of that.

Now onto my excuse for being late XD School started...so I've been settling myself in, and now that I have things under control, I will udpate!


	9. Lullaby 8

"Isn't this skirt kind of long…?" A female demon complained, holding the end of her skirt. Hyosung sent her a sharp glare and she silenced herself.

"This skirt…don't you think it's kind of short?" A fairy asked Luna who just gave her a sympathetic smile and told her that she had to wear the uniform.

"Complain, complain, complain, that's all those females do." Heechul mumbled, taking roll of another room. "Right…mister this uniform is too boring." Victoria smirked at him as she passed by him. Heechul growled and glared at the back of her head.

A beep was heard around the buildings and Kanon's voice came up, "The moon is rising for tonight. We are asking all Fairies to come outside and adjust themselves to working in the dark. Vampires and Demons will rest until further notice." She briskly said.

With that Fairies came outside with their new uniforms and the lights were turned off in the building, the vampires and demons preparing to have a good night's rest. The fairies bumped into each other as they all came outside, not used to the darkness in anyway. The only light outside were the stars and the light from each fairies' wings. Boa came into view, a natural light emitting from her body as she directed the fairies on how to train.

* * *

"The sun is rising, all vampire and demons will report outside for training." Naoya said, his voice booming across the silence of everyone sleeping. Groans and curses were directed towards the immortal as they all grudgingly began to start their usual wake-up routine.

"You have ten minutes." Geunsuk's curtly said. The buildings were sent in a frenzy as the two races immediately woke up and prepared themselves.

As the last few people rushed outside, the sun had risen just enough for the whole star itself to be seen. Many demons put a hand up to their face to make a shade over their eyes so they could see. The vampires were comfortable if not distressed about being awake when the sun was up.

The two gods began training the demons, trying to make the sun more bearable for their people. Naoya and Kazuya started with the vampires as well, training them in their units. The east side of the last building had been changed into a training field. There were wooden mannequins, tall trees, a deep pool of water, and many more props to make it look like a real battleground.

* * *

A month passed since the declaration of war, and everyone was either feeling confused, angry, tense, or relaxed.

"What game is this woman playing?!" Geunsuk angrily shouted, slamming his fist onto the table. The other immortals were tense, scattered around the room. Boa sat on the windowsill, the twins on a sofa, and Kanon sat by the table that Geunsuk had just taken his anger out upon.

"Waiting game." The twins said together as they looked up at the God of Death. "The more time goes by, the more tired we are of waiting…the more prone we are to surprise attacks." Kanon blinked and turned her attention to the twins, "The more time goes by, the more tired her comrades are of waiting….the more prone they are to rebel." She said. Boa stared out from her ledge at the people practicing.

"This week." Boa said to no one in particular. The immortals gave her a confused look. "As Gain's counterpart I can feel some of her emotions, and she's just as tired of waiting as we are…She must have a strategist that came up with this plan."

"This week?" Leeteuk asked. He and the other leaders looked up at Victoria, "Yes, Queen Boa said it a few hours ago while everyone was training." She said. The people in the room sighed, "I don't even think we have the energy to fight anymore…" Heechul said, leaning against the wall lethargically.

* * *

"Then how about we notify people of why we're fighting again?" Hyosung asked, smirking. Jungmo made eye contact with her and a smirk slowly formed on his face as well, "A staged surprise attack." He said aloud.

The others looked at them amusingly, except the fairies, who had tight lips and a disapproving look. "Think about it," Jungmo said, trying to convince the fairies, "If we do a surprise attack, we can see how prepared and strong our units are."

"Are you telling us to fight against our own people?" Taeyeon asked. Hyosung sighed, "You do not need to fight against them unless they attack you first, but the whole point is to bring everyone outside and ready to fight in their units. Think about it, Gain is going to come any day from now, and that will be a surprise attack."

"Fine." Victoria said as she ran a hand through her hair. The fairies reluctantly nodded, agreeing to the plan. The all gathered in a circle and started to form a plan. After an hour they separated ways, several leaders going to ask the immortals for help.

* * *

All was quiet in the world as every citizen slept, gentle melodies being played by crickets as the moon rose high in the sky. The immortals positioned themselves high in the sky, unseen. Kanon and Geunsuk opened a tomb and streams of transparent white lights came out from it, entering the building.

"Wow…That's a lot of ghosts we have…" Kazuya said, estimating how many lights were present.

Jungmo raised his hand to his neck and pushed a button, connecting him to the other generals through a communicator placed in his ear.

"Start."

"Lightning." Jungmo briskly said.

Onew jumped from his position atop the United Unions flag pole and sent a large strike of lightning towards the ground. A loud crack was heard and the show started. Kanon set off the alarm with her abilities as the immortals watched the show with a critical eye.

The aristocrats inside the building woke up in alarm and got out of bed, looking around before rushing out of their quarters and into the hallway, shocked.

"Earth."

Victoria formed an earthquake from her hidden position in the forest as the lights in the buildings turned on.

Chaos and panic erupted within the building as those who were dead made their appearance all of a sudden and started to attack their loved one.

"Fire."

Amber created a wall of fire several feet away from the last building and it surrounded all four sides. The aristocrats looked outside then back to the hallways, not sure if they should stop the commotion outside or inside first.

"Attack."

The leaders that weren't busy escaped from their hiding places and went through the fire and made their way into the building.

The Left aristocrats came to an abrupt stop as the roof above them caved in and a tree tumbled down in front of them. As the dust cleared away the aristocrats looked at their enemy with shock. Standing proudly on the fallen tree were their leaders Leeteuk and Heechul, weapons drawn out.

Heechul raised his hand and various knives floated above him. He flicked his hand downwards and the knives pummeled down onto the vampires who drew their weapons to deflect them just in time. The aristocrats looked up at their leaders again only to find them gone.

Hangeng raised his hand to his neck and pressed on the communicator.

"Form units, now!" He yelled angrily into the device.

"That's not possible." Taejun's voice rang into the communicator, "Ghosts that have been following people have suddenly appeared in a solid form and are attacking everyone in sight. It is nearly impossible to escape from one."

Hangeng cursed and dug his sword into the ground. The others looked around, unsure of what to do. They all decided to run separate ways to help battle the enemies.

Yesung pressed his communicator to speak to the leaders, "Leeteuk, Heechul, Alexander, Onew, Hyosung, Jungmo, Taeyeon, Jessica, Tiffany, Luna, Amber, Victoria, if you are able to, check in!" He requested the leaders.

After moments of silence from the leaders he cursed and jumped out of the window and onto the roof. He brought a screen up in front of him and looked at each unit's stats. He reached for his communicator again, this time hitting the buttons for all commanders and his own unit, Unit 6. The generals had their own button, but he didn't need the leaders to interfere with anything.

"Units 1 through 6, go into formation and fight outside. Units 7 through 10 will fight the ghost inside the building. Make sure that when you come outside no ghosts come with you. Units 7 through 10 will distract the ghosts. All sub-units will stay with their units and do their job." He commanded.

"Understood." Yesung heard through the device multiple times from the commanders who relayed the message to their own units. He sighed and rushed out of the nearest opening into the battlefield.

"What is this?!" Yunho yelled as made a cover over his eyes with his hand, looking around. One moment it was complete darkness then the next moment it was unbearably light.

"Where are the leaders?" Yunho asked the other commanders.

"Leeteuk and Heechul are the only two who we know for sure. They are inside." Hangeng replied.

"Judging by the chaos outside," Yesung said, "There are only a few options for those outside. Alexander, Onew, Victoria, Luna, Taeyeon, and Amber are possible candidates for the ones outside. "

Yunho looked around again, straining his eyes to see anything, but the light and darkness made it impossible. He tapped his communicator again, "Top priority for Units 1 through 6 is to secure Princess Taeyeon, Luna, Victoria and Amber."

"Where did you get that conclusion?" Taejun asked.

"I was informed by a fairy that this ability is too advanced for any fairy besides the princesses. Also, I doubt Princess Amber could be fighting, so naturally she'd be the one to hold up the wall of fire this big. Same thing goes for Princess Victoria and the earthquake." Yunho replied.

"How do you expect us to see anything in this elemental trap?" Marumir replied, irritated.

"Barrier." Yesung said, "If we can hold up a barrier powerful enough to block out the effects of the elements long enough, we could probably find the source."

"Aristocrats in Units 1 through 6 gather together where Yunho is." Kangin commanded, "Outside of the East wall."

After many strenuous minutes, everyone came together. Youngmin, Karam, and Mika ended up coming along because of they were protecting the fairy attendants. Marumir started out with a barrier made of shadows around the group. Taejun followed close behind with a layer of Earth, and like that, the other element users piled layers of layers upon each other to make a shield.

"We can't see because of the solid elements!" Henry yelled.

"Well I'm sorry that we're in a rush right now!" Kangin shouted back at him.

"Nontransparent elements, pull them back." Yesung calmly said.

The layer of Earth and Greenery were pulled down and they could see the flashing light and the somber darkness going on and off, but within the shield it was fainter and easier on the eyes.

"We have ten minutes give or take." Marumir said, trying to concentrate on the shield.

"Find the spot where you first see a spot of light or darkness." Yesung said.

"Here." Junsu said, pointing to where he was looking.

Yesung went over to his spot and started to calculate the distance the fairies were at while the other waited around anxiously.

"Not yet." Alexander's voice rang through the communicators, shocking all of the ones inside and outside the barrier. In a split second there was a crash and the shield shook. A barrage of elements rained down upon the shield as another person came to help.

"Onew and Alexander." The vampires whispered aloud.

"Yesung hurry up!" Jaejoong shouted.

"Onew, Alexander, Victoria, Taeyeon, Amber and Luna are confirmed outside." Yunho said into his communicator.

"Leeteuk, Heechul, Jungmo, and Hyosung confirmed inside." Jay replied to him.

"Princesses Tiffany and Jessica are unaccountable for." Zinger added in.

"We cannot contact generals but they can hear all of us…" Kyuhyun said aloud. "We can't do anything about it." Ryeowook said, anxiously waiting for Yesung to finish.

"It's done. Scatter." Marumir said as the shield dissipated.

"Yunho, Jaejoong! Point 0, 100 Taeyeon! Point 0, -100 Luna!" Yesung yelled just as he dodged an attack from Alexander.

"Got it." The pair said through their communicators as they rushed towards the direction of the fairies, everyone else distracting the two leaders for them.

* * *

"So where are those last few fairies?" Jay asked nonchalantly as he dodged a bullet. When he didn't get a reply from Jungmo he looked at the keeper with amusement.

"As long as I'm in ear shot you can't command them without me hearing, right?" He asked, getting no reply again.

"I think you need to learn your manners, Jay." Jungmo said after a few more blows were dealt.

They both stopped battling and Jungmo raised a hand to his communicator and pushed the button.

"Final Act." He simply said, and with that he disappeared into the shadows. Jay ran forward to seek any battles he could assist and told the others that the final attack was happening.

"They disappeared." The commanders and aristocrats heard Jaejoong and Yunho quietly say. Everything at that moments stopped. The flashes of Darkness and Light disappeared in an instant, leaving them with a clear sky with the moon rising high. The earthquake and the wall of fire died down, and an eerie silence took over.

"They disappeared." Yoochun said into the communicator, "The ghost…they're gone."

"All units, outside!" The commanders yelled to their own units.

When they all assembled outside, they looked at each other in confusion.

"We're not finished yet. There's still one more trick they have." Yesung said into the communicator. The commanders told their units to be on guard.

"Princess Tiffany and Princess Jessica. They haven't played their card yet." Jieun said, speaking her thoughts aloud.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew over them, bringing several of them off of their feet. As soon as it ended, another gust came, but in the opposite direction. The wind stopped abruptly and the people got up to their feet shakily. A rumble was heard and the ground shook again, but not as strong as before.

Out from the forest came a large wave of water, taller than the trees. The people froze in shock, their eyes wide at the amount of water.

"Live." Someone whispered into the communicator before the wave came crashing down.

The water quickly flooded the land, coming up at least ten feet high. People panicked again, but what could they do? Even the water fairies and vampires couldn't seem to control anything.

The water slowly started disappearing until everyone was left on the ground, completely soaked.

"That was terrible." Jungmo said, him and the other leaders standing on top of the main building. The fighters looked at the leaders with mixed reactions, not sure what to feel.

"The aristocrats did a proficient job, but the rest of you." He said, nearly sneering at his thoughts, "What do you think this is?!" The impact of the question silenced the crowd. "This is war! Gain will be attacking this week. THIS WEEK. This was a staged surprise attack to test your abilities, but this!" He yelled angrily.

"Set your mind straight, or you won't be just letting yourself or your partner down, but the whole world. All six million of us." He said with a powerful tone.

The immortals came down from above and Jungmo stepped back to where the other leaders were.

"All ghosts have been recalled, they will not be following you anymore during this war." Kanon informed everybody.

Naoya, Kazuya, and Boa came together and held hands in a circle. They mumbled a spell and the world started to repair itself. A gold dust spread across the land, starting from the right and the world went back to the way it was before the battle started. Even the people became dry again.

"Get some rest." Geunsuk said as everyone fled back to their quarters.

The Chiefs and Mistresses walked slowly to their bedrooms, the two keepers walking behind the group.

"You cannot be that tired." Jungmo said, crossing his arms, "Quickly go to our room!" He tried to hasten them. They groaned, "Lord Jungmo...you are just saying that because you are tired as well and want to rest too...but since we are walking so slow, you think we will never reach the bedroom." Henry whined. Jungmo only scoffed and Hyosung hid her small laughter.

Up in front, Jay nudged Yoochun and Zhoumi, giving them mischievous looks. They raised an eyebrow at him before understanding. A grin broke out on their faces as the three scooted to the back of the group.

Jungmo sighed, "What are you-JAY!"

At the same time, Jay, Yoochun, and Zhoumi picked up their respective partners and ran towards the bedrooms.

"RACE! Milord, you said that you wanted us to get their faster!" They screamed together as their partners cursed and struggled in their hold. The female demons looked at each other and sighed, continuing their walk.

"Ah…I'm so tired…" Sulli said, dragging her feet across the floor as they walked towards their bedroom. The other fairies softly agreed with her and finally reached their bedroom, collapsing onto their beds.

"Get up!" Heechul yelled, standing at the door. He and the other three leaders had gotten to the large room last only to see everyone, except the children who were in bed, scattered on the floor near the door. The all groaned in protest and didn't move.

Heechul mumbled swear words and started to walk across the room to his bed. "Heechul!" Several vampires yelled, popping off of the floor as Heechul stepped on them. Alexander went over and dragged Dongho back to his bed, Onew just sighing as he carefully stepped on the floor and not the bodies to his bed.

Leeteuk grabbed Kangin's hand, pulling him towards the bed before he could murder Heechul, who was busy at the moment, repeatedly stepping on Hangeng's back to squeeze out what life Hangeng had left. The other vampires made their way to their beds, half conscious.

"Well…that was interesting…" Kazuya said, sitting on the sofa with Naoya again. The other immortals ignored him and were deep in thought. The immortals didn't need sleep, or food. They simply just lived.

Naoya suddenly snapped his fingers, alerting the other immortals' attention.

"Fairies get energy from eating, Vampires get energy from food or blood, and Demons get energy from pure energy or blood." He said, "We need to have a makeshift energy source for vampires and demons. They can't be feeding off of their partners."

A table appeared in the center of the room as the immortals gathered around it, modeling a substitute for blood.

A beep resonated around the buildings as Geunsuk's voice came through, "From now on, there shall be no such thing as feeding on others. Refrain yourselves from your natural instincts, we will have a substitute for feeding finished in a matter of hours. Fairies, you do not need to worry about this matter. Any demons or vampires that are caught feeding off of their partner will be dealt with by myself or the twins. That is all, have a good rest."

Several vampires and demons glared at the ceiling, a wave of anger coming over them. In their own respective room, the aristocrat vampires looked at each other with the same rage. Those who ate food for energy weren't affected by the news and they sat on their bed tensely. The upper class demons in their room glared at the walls, an aura of fury surrounding them.

"Geunsuk…For many of them, it is time to feed." Kanon said quietly, sensing the dark atmosphere that now surrounded the majority of the buildings. Boa looked up from the table with piercing eyes, "Lock all exits." She said. The twins glanced at her with sharp eyes but did as they were told. All of the doors and windows were locked form the outside and the walls were reinforced so no one could break through them.

"What do you mean it's locked?!" Jungmo shouted when Jay unsuccessfully opened the door. Yoochun checked the window and found that it was locked as well. Hyosung kicked the wall with her boots to find that the wall didn't even crack from the attack. The demons attacked everything in sight, trying to find a way out to have a talk with the immortals.

The vampires were having a much similar scenario in their room as they found out that they were locked in. "Nonsense!" Heechul hissed as Hangeng removed his fangs from his ready position to bite the leader and backed away to calm himself down. Onew ushered the children into a corner and told them to look away, he knew they would be fine seeing as they just fed a few nights ago.

"Perhaps putting them to sleep would be easier?" Kanon asked Boa, hearing the constant pounding on the exits. Boa thought for a moment, "…No…" Kanon looked at her with confusion, "No?" Boa nodded, "No. On the battlefield…there will be blood everywhere. If they cannot pass this test than how will they fair when the whole ground is covered with blood? These substitutes are not close to the real thing at all."

"So shall we make the test harder?" Kazuya asked, smirking. Geunsuk gave them a look, but didn't reply. The twins looked at each other and transported on top of the tallest flag, perfectly balancing on the small tip. Naoya and Kazuya saw the glaring eyes directed towards them and gave a subtle smirk.

Naoya wrapped an arm around Kazuya's waist, his other hand lifting Kazuya's chin up, showing more of his neck. Kazuya wrapped both of his arms around Naoya's neck and the older twin bit down. Trickles of blood fell down Kazuya's neck and down his thin, white shirt, staining the fabric crimson. The smell travelled through the buildings, penetrating through the walls.

The vampires' eyes turned a vivid red as they watched the scene. The demons' eyes turned a silver color as they tried to hold themselves back. The fairies watched the scene with worry as they saw their other team members ready to lose themselves.

Then…they lost control.

And punishment was dealt.

* * *

...Can you believe that the first official battle hasn't started yet? XD  
If you guys are bored ,I promise that things will start to get moving in the next few chapters.


	10. Lullaby 9A

Fairies screamed and covered their eyes, not prepared to see blood being shed. The children watched the scene with wide eyes.

"Don't!" Onew and Changmin yelled to no avail.

Hangeng and Heechul were the first to initiate the feeding, both of them having no restraints. Hyunmin wasn't surprised that his supposed parents were the first to lose themselves and looked at the wall next to him with interest. The others tried to resist, but instinct soon took over as the scent of blood took over all of the buildings.

Leeteuk tried to push himself out of Kangin's hold, trying to remain sane, but the larger vampire would have none of it and swiftly bit down, Leeteuk's resistance going slack. Jihwan's eyes widened and Injun directed his sight to look at him instead.

Taemin shook his head repeatedly as he backed up against the wall, fighting with himself. He didn't drink blood and he didn't like others drinking his blood, like Key. Minho wrapped his arms around Taemin's waist and the younger vampire held the elder's shoulders, his hands shaking as he leaned in slowly. Minho pushed the younger's head into his neck and Taemin bit down, a whimper slipping out. Ghun coughed and looked at the other heirs instead of his parents.

Soohyun roughly pushed Marumir onto a nearby mattress and bit down, the assistant hissing at the sudden intrusion. Zin curled himself against Ghun and looked away from his parents. Yesung and Ryeowook sat against the wall and Yesung stroked the younger's hair and gently bit down. Injun kindly looked the other way when he saw his parents and entertained Jihwan.

Eli sat on the bed, Kevin in his lap. The water vampire's tongue outlined his fangs before he eagerly took the blood from the older vampire. Sulhu cringed when he saw the animalistic traits of his parents and Taefung covered his eyes before he could watch the rest of the scene.

Hyosung and Jieun initiated a messy kiss as the Keeper of Dreams withdrew energy from the aide. Henry pushed Zhoumi onto the bed and quickly bit down, taking the taller one's blood. Zhoumi smirked and flipped their position and kissed Henry, drawing pure energy from the kiss.

Onew and Changmin put themselves in separate corners of the room, trying to calm themselves down before they attacked someone else's partner. Changmin glanced to his side and saw the heirs. He unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes landed on his so called brother. Mika caught his stare and stepped in front of Karam, giving a warning glare to the strategist vampire.

Yunho shoved Jaejoong against the wall and hastily bit down, neither of them hearing the gasp from Karam who was standing near them. Kwanghee held Siwan in his embrace and the younger vampire sunk his fangs into the flesh, drawing blood. Jonghyun found his way on top of Key and hungrily bit down, not having tasted his partner's blood for years. Haewon gave a small cough and watched Taefung take care of Sulhu instead.

Kyuhyun held Sungmin's hands above his head and bit down, pushing his body against Sungmin's and into the wall. Mika scoffed and looked away from his parents. Donghae and Eunhyuk both smirked as they kept flipping their positions on the bed, Donghae eventually winning and landing on top as he sunk his fangs into Eunhyuk's neck. Dongho sat on Alexander's lap and bit down on the leader's neck, the older one smirking when he saw the reaction of Taefung who shivered and looked away.

AJ hastily bit Hoon's neck from their sitting position on the floor. Kiseop looked away from his two friends, feeling like an intruder. He took a step back and found himself in Taejun's embrace. Kiseop looked up at the older vampire with shock and turned around to face him. "Taejun, we're not bond-" Taejun swooped down before Kiseop could finish his sentence, leaving Kiseop to gasp before he went weak in the hold.

Zinger opened her mouth wide and bit down on Sunhwa's neck, the rules laid out by the Death God disappearing from her mind. Junsu drew energy from Yoochun's lips until the older demon broke the kiss and pushed the younger demon onto the bed, biting down to draw blood on instinct. Jungmo licked the flesh on Jay's neck and harshly bit down, earning a chuckle from the aide who was pulling on the Keeper of Nightmare's hair.

Screams resonated through the buildings and the fairies crouched down on the floor, holding their ears and closing their eyes to try and block out the feelings of pain through their natural ability of empathy.

Everyone who was guilty of feeding off of someone or being fed off of was pinned to the walls, ceiling, or floor of their room. Sharp daggers with a black fog around them were impaled in their arms and legs, but no blood was coming out from the wounds.

A life-size holographic figure of Boa appeared in each room. All eyes were on the figure as she presented a small box with the United Unions symbol on it.

"These are blood capsules." She said, taking out a small, round pill from the box. "You may eat them raw, or dissolve them in water and drink it like that. I warn you, this tastes nothing like real blood, but it will give you the same amount of energy you get from feeding off of someone. Each Demon and Vampire shall receive a box in the morning. If you run out you may always come and get more." The figure of the Fairy queen disappeared along with the weapons holding up the guilty ones.

The vampires and demons picked themselves up from the floor as they contemplated their actions.

"Go to bed…" Jaejoong said, not moving from his position on the ground. Changmin and Karam went over and picked up their mom from the floor and put him on the bed, Yunho giving them a smile from behind. The other children went to help their parents, seeing as close to everyone in the room was in a daze.

* * *

Changmin held the blood capsule between his thumb and index finger, observing it. He dropped it in the glass of water in front of him and watched it break, dying the water red. The other vampires in the room watched him, waiting for his review of the tablet.

He held his glass up and took a sip, swallowing slowly. He set the glass on the table again and looked up at the crowd, "It has a tinge of a blood taste on it…but it's so faint that it tastes nearly like water…" He said, gulping down the solution. He finished the glass and wiped his mouth with a napkin, "…But it does fill up the void and energy." He added.

The vampires sighed and took their own pack of capsules from the tray and put it in the inside pocket of their uniform.

"All United Union members are to report outside to the east wall in formation." Kanon's voice rang through the buildings. Everyone walked outside, confused with hints of suspicion. After the units formed outside, an eerie silence over took the warriors.

"Are you prepared for death?" Boa asked, her and the other immortals floating in the sky mere feet above them. The crowd remained silent as they looked up at her, contemplating their decision.

"If you are not prepared to die, then please step out of your unit. You will be no help to us." She said, watching the fighters carefully. After a moment of no movement she spoke again.

"From now on…We shall fight as one. Remember that. You are loyal to the United Unions before you are loyal to your own world."

"Listen carefully; I shall not repeat this, during the battle many of you will die." Geunsuk said.

"Therefore, we shall not be reaping your souls like usual. If you die on the battlefield, you will still be alive until the battle is over. After everyone is back at base there will be a countdown of five minutes. Use that time to say goodbye to your loved ones. There will be no life and death points, if you died during the battle, then you will be dead when we collect the death toll." Geunsuk paused, waiting for the information to sink in.

"Vampires and Fairies should be alright if they die during battle, there will be fairies around to block your pain. Demons, you will have much more difficulty were your heart to be ripped out during battle. Seeing as you have not officially died yet, it is imperative that you take your heart and keep it with you."

"As long as your heart is beating, even if it is not inside your body, you will be alive. If the enemy crushes your heart, then you will not be able to rejoin the battle. After the battle though, you will still die during the death collection. Understood?"

"Yes Milord!"

"On another note, any partner, mate, and consort bonds will be severed. The mark will still be there, but any advantages you receive from proximity to your lover will not work. Also, any strong feelings usually communicated to each other, such as extreme pain, will not cause you pain either, like it usually would."

"The enemy has been spotted in all three worlds." Geunsuk said, "They just appeared with no notice, how they came here unnoticed is not the issue for you to worry about, but the first battle is now beginning."

"Units 1,2,5, and 6 will report to Lux Lucis Occulto. Units 3,4,7, and 8 shall go to Specialis Amiculum. Units 9 and 10, your battle shall be taking place in Obscurum Vestis." He finished and allowed the information to sink in, "Any information shall be communicated to the Generals."

"We're going first." Naoya and Kazuya said, earning nods from the Generals in their units. With that Units 1,2, 5, and 6 teleported to Lux Lucis Occulto. "I trust you will be fine on your own." Geunsuk said, getting a nod from Kanon. He and Boa teleported their Units to Specialis Amiculum, leaving Kanon and Units 9 and 10 in Obscurum Vestis.

"The enemy is at the Southern part of the world, I will put a barrier in the Northern part, you know how to reach me." Kanon said. "Yes milady." Hyosung and Amber replied, watching Kanon fade away into nothingness.

Hyosung pressed the button on her collar that lead to her ear piece, "Jieun, Yoochun, lead us to the southern land."

"Understood." Yoochun and Jieun said from the front of the units, relaying the message to the rest of the units. They gave each other nod and started running across the land, their units falling in line behind them.

* * *

Lux Lucis Occulto remained beautiful with its beautiful fountains, forests, and clear sky. Animals hid deep within the trees and the atmosphere of peace lingered, only to be disrupted when the battle begun.

"5 and 6 will defend the South and South-East. Sub-Unit will follow right behind the main unit." Heechul said into the message device, getting several replies of agreement. He looked at Hangeng and Yesung who stood in front of the units and held his hand up, earning a nod from the two generals as they started their trek to South.

"Units 1 and 2 will defend the North and North-East area. Sub-Unit, stay in your position until further notice. Go." Alexander said into the microphone. "Yes sir." Taejun and Marumir replied, leading the units to the North. He looked up at the sky where he knew the twins were, sighing.

When the last line of the Units headed off, Onew commanded the Sub-units to start running. Alexander, Onew, Luna, Heechul, and Victoria started to follow their own sub-units as the last line headed off.

* * *

The pure darkness of Specialis Amiculum gave an advantage and a disadvantage to the four units. The enemies lurked in the shadows as the Generals looked around. Taeyeon shot a ball of light into the air, lighting the grounds if only for a moment, and only a moment they needed.

"Form a circle." Jungmo said, sensing the enemy no more than a mile away, "We're surrounded." The other generals nodded, talking into their messengers. Not a second after their circle was formed, loud crashes were heard around them.

"Puppets." Leeteuk said, looking up at the huge marionette.

"Attack!" Tiffany and Jessica shouted together, the sounds of metals clashing against each other and screams heard a moment later.

* * *

"Oh, how nice of Gain, she color coated her comrades." Kazuya said from his position in the sky. The enemies were wearing long jackets of three different colors, the Incognitus Umbra badge on the center top of their chest. A tear-shaped sapphire on top of an emerald seven-sided star that was in the center of a sideways light purple scroll, all outlined in a vibrant red; A color to represent the three connected worlds and Incognitus Umbra itself.

Naoya pressed the device on his neck, connecting to every single fighter on the battlegrounds, "Each color uniform represents a different race. White uniforms signals fairies, red belong to vampires, and black are demons."

* * *

Hoon trapped several vampires in snow as his comrades killed them off. Nearby him, AJ covered the ground with lava, burning the enemy demons, leaving them writhing in pain as the people around him took care of their deaths.

The plain they were fighting on was relatively flat, a very spacious area. Kwanghee sent his whip into the hearts of enemy vampires, not watching them fall to the ground, dead. Siwan zoomed across the battlefield, using needles to attack the fairies' hearts six times, effectively killing them.

A wave of energy passed by, regenerating the soldiers' stamina. Key cursed as a vampire's whip cut his arm, blood running down his arm. A thin line of light passed by him and killed the vampire. Sooyoung showed up behind him and healed his arm, Ghun standing next to her, staying alert for any enemies.

Injun stayed at the back of the units where the younger fairies were giving blessings. He looked around anxiously, Ghun having strayed off deeper into the formation with Sooyoung.

Jieun and Yoochun fought valiantly in the front, pushing their unit ahead. As marionettes appeared out of nowhere, they took them down quickly with the assist of several comrades. The ground beneath the two generals lifted up as they looked for the culprit.

At the very back of the enemy army were two females, one with wings and one without. Jieun and Yoochun pushed their devices at the same time, whispering to the generals, Hyosung mainly, "The two enemy generals are a fairy and..."

"Who?!" Hyosung hissed into the microphone as Jieun and Yoochun both took a pause in their information.

"Miryo."

Amber watched Hyosung's face as it turned from a stoic expression to a shocked one. Hyosung looked at Amber nervously, "Who is she?" She asked into her device.

Yoochun looked at Jieun then sharply looked towards the fairy who was just smirking at them. "State your names!" Jieun shouted at the two.

"You know me…Jieun." The demon said, "Miryo, General of Division 5, Co-Captain of former Team Rose." She said nonetheless. The fairy with white wings looked up at them, "Yoona, former Attendant of Princess Tiffany." Yoochun repeated the information to the Generals of his and Jieun's Units.

"We need to tell the others!" Amber gasped as she heard the fairy's name and pressed her device, but Hyosung grabbed her wrist before she could speak, dragging her hand away from the communicator. She shook her head, "We'll tell them after the battle, they will only be worried if we tell them now."

Hyosung then stared ahead at the battle in front of her, Amber following her lead.

* * *

Dongho and Kiseop stood back to back, surrounded by enemies of all races. Their Illusions and Nightmares only lasted so long. The two vampires tensed, ready to jump out of the way, but the enemies screamed as blood rained down, Henry and Zhoumi appeared with their weapons, nodding to the two vampires before disappearing into the battle.

Kiseop and Dongho separated, venturing into the fight to assist fellow comrades. Kyuhyun crouched down against the trunk of a tree, breathing heavily. He pressed his hand to his shoulder where a large gash was, trying to compress the wound.

A wave of energy passed by, refilling his depleted energy. He felt a presence close to him and grabbed both of his swords, ready to attack. Krystal and Youngmin appeared from the bushes and Kyuhyun sighed in relief. Krystal healed his shoulder and the group separated.

Kwangmin and Sulhu stayed in the back of the units with the young fairies, keeping guard with the other comrades in case the enemies broke through their lines. Ryeowook quickly killed a fairy, jabbing her heart with his daggers six times. He looked away as she fell, still not used to the feeling of murdering someone.

Jonghyun's whip flew through the hearts of several vampires as he landed on the ground. He sensed an enemy about to attack him from behind, but turned too late. He held his arms up as a defense but the enemy, a demon, was struck down by Soohyun and his vines. He watched as the vines Soohyun controlled crushed the heart into a mess of blood.

Mika heard a growl near him and Hyoyeon and looked towards the area he heard the sound from. Two vampires leaped out, lunging for Hyoyeon. Mika attacked them, slashing their side with his scythe. Hyoyeon flew up in the air, leaving Mika to fend for himself.

One of them lunged at the Rightern heir again, only to be stabbed in the heart. The other one took his comrade's death as distraction and jumped towards the heir when his back was turned. Mika cursed when he noticed the other one, but was too late, he closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

He felt a body crash into his and he landed on the ground, the body above him quickly getting up and a scream of death ringing in his ears. Mika opened his eyes to find Sunhwa standing a few steps away from him, a large wound across her back.

Hyoyeon flew down and healed the demon that had protected the heir. Mika thanked her and was on his way with Hyoyeon, leaving the demon mistress to defend herself against a new wave of enemies that surrounded her.

"Taejun." The Commander heard his name through the communicator, replying quickly, "What is it Kiseop?" A moment of silence passed by before the Illusions vampire talked again. "He should be dead…" Taejun froze in his position on top of a branch in a tree, "Who…?" He whispered.

"Chihoon." Kiseop whispered. Taejun stared into the battlefield, in search of Kiseop, "Wait for me." He asked. "Taejun, focus on moving ahead." Marumir said calmly into the communicator. "I'll leave that to you, Marumir. Right now I need to do something."

Taejun found Kiseop and rushed towards his position. Marumir clicked his tongue, following Yesung and Hangeng as they sped towards the back of the enemy line. Their eyes widened when they saw the four generals looking back at them.

"Heechul, Onew, Alexander, Victoria, Luna, we have an issue." Yesung said into the microphone.

"What?" Heechul asked.

"Starting with the fairy general, her name is Jea." Yesung replied, hearing a gasp from Victoria.

"The other three generals…that's where we as vampires have an issue." Yesung said.

"Just say it already!" Heechul yelled.

"Donghae and Eunhyuk's father figure is a general…and so are number 2 and number 4." Hangeng said quietly into the envoy.

All was quiet except for the sound of battle as the Commanders waited for a reply from the Generals.

* * *

Waves of water pelted the enemy as Kevin dodged attacks meant for him. The fairies fell on the ground from the force of the liquid, but before they could get up, shards of ice penetrated their hearts and they died. Eli and Kevin continued this strategy as the battle went on.

The enemy line had been pushed back from all sides, but they were still surrounded. Eunhyuk trapped the enemies' legs in metal as they passed by him, restricting their movement. He swiftly dodged their elements and weapons while Junsu came up and killed them while they were focusing on the Metal vampire.

Taemin sent the enemy vampires flying into the air with wind, Sungmin, who was near him, threw knives into the air, perfectly hitting the center of their hearts. Minho lit the enemy demons aflame, paralyzing them as Changmin dug his sword into the chest, pulling out their hearts and crushing them.

Taefung and Zin paired up, Seohyun and Sulli with them as well. A hiss was heard as a vampire leaped out at them, Taefung killed it quickly with a shard of ice. A fairy lunged out mere seconds after the vampire and attacked with vines.

Seohyun and Sulli looked at the enemy with hesitation, almost lashing out for the sub-unit commanders not to attack her, but Zin swiftly sent six lines of darkness through her heart and she fell to the ground dead. Taefung motioned for the group to move along, him and Zin aiding the Attendants to look away from the dead bodies littering the ground.

Jihwan and Haewon tensely waited near the fairies that were sending waves of energy throughout the battle, hoping that no enemies would break their defense. Hyunmin had gone ahead with Karam, leaving only the two of them to command the ones behind them.

Hyunmin peeked out of the corner of his eye when he saw a shadow within the trees. Karam and Sunny, unaware of the presence, continued to walk on. Four vampires leaped out and surrounded the group, weapons ready.

Sunny quickly flew into the air, leaving the two children down below. Before any demons even moved, a golden beam flashed through, piercing each one in the heart. Karam and Hyunmin looked around for the one responsible to find Jaejoong perched in a tree. He nodded to them before disappearing into the darkness.

"Milord, could you come to the back of the western enemy lines?" Jay asked, him, Zinger, Kangin, and Yunho staring at the Generals of the opposing army.

"What's the matter?" Jungmo hissed, "Deal with them."

"Milord…" Jay coughed, "The Generals are two demons and two fairies."

"What of it?" Jungmo asked, getting impatient.

"The two fairies are named Narsha and Yuri." Tiffany, Jessica, and Taeyeon gasped as they heard the information, getting confused looks from Jungmo and Leeteuk.

"The two demons are…Rose and Jungwoo."

"Leeteuk, I trust you with the battle for the moment." Jungmo said quickly, transforming into a raven and flying towards the west where he found the commanders staring at the enemies. He untransformed while still in the air, falling down and summoning his gun. He shot a bullet at the blonde haired demon who easily side stepped, smirking at the Keeper.

* * *

"Chihoon…" Taejun said, staring at the supposed to be dead vampire. Kiseop stood beside him, tense. Taejun looked the vampire over. Chihoon looked like the rest of the enemies, except that the white of his eyes were black and his iris was a bright red.

"I'm sorry Kiseop." Chihoon said, not moving from his position. "I should be dead, but somehow I was brought back by Gain. I don't have much time until my body and mind are taken over by Gain, so just listen." He said quickly.

"You saw me during the staged battle because I chose to become a ghost when I died. I followed you Kiseop. I regretted what I did to you back then so much. I wanted to stay by you until you and Taejun had made the bond, but you two still haven't…" He looked down at Kiseop's hand to find no mark.

Kiseop followed his gaze before talking quietly, "So you saw…my illusions…hallucinations…and memory change…?" Chihoon nodded and walked over, bringing Kiseop into an embrace.

Taejun stood there, stunned. "Kiseop, you got your memory back?" He whispered. Kiseop nodded from his position in Chihoon's hold. "…During the staged battle, where all the ghost were brought back…Chihoon was there…and it all came crashing back…" Kiseop said quietly.

"Taejun." Chihoon said, his voice strong, looking at Taejun straight in the eye. The older vampire nodded, understanding completely what Chihoon meant. It was his job to protect Kiseop, and that he would.

"Understood." Taejun said into his communicator when he received a message. Kiseop and Chihoon looked up at him with curiosity. Taejun held his hand against a button on his envoy and relayed the message onto his unit.

"Retreat."

* * *

"They're rising from the dead!" The Generals of 3, 4, 7 and 8 heard from their communicators.

"Explain the situation." Leeteuk said calmly. Jungmo had already come back to the United Unions side after his encounter with the enemy generals.

"The dead bodies of the enemy…they're coming back up again and fighting!" Kangin yelled into the messenger, having already come back to the middle of the battle grounds. "Sir, I request a retreat." Yunho said through his microphone.

"We cannot retreat!" Jungmo yelled into the envoy, "If we retreat then they'll just advance into the world. We need to wait for them to retreat first."

"Units 1 and 2 have already retreated." Alexander's voice came through the communicator, "Do you think we can fight them when they keep coming back alive again? We will be losing warriors for nothing!"

"Do you think that matters?" Jungmo hissed, "Send them back out, but tell them to fight defensively instead of offensively!"

A moment of silence passed through before Onew's voice came through, "Understood."

Jungmo sighed, "Hyosung, you are not allowed to retreat." He said. "Of course not Milord." She replied back instantly.

* * *

I am SO, SO, DEEPLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR MY UPDATE. I've been busy and now that the war is actually starting, the chapters are a lot longer than before. Chapter 9 as a whole (Parts A and B) is about 8,000+ words. ALSO, if I still have any readers, please, please leave a comment saying you're hear D= I feel like I only have 1 reader left...

Well, Go to 9B now! =)


	11. Lullaby 9B

**THIS IS PART B. READ PART A FIRST.**

"What…" Hyosung quietly said, watching as the battlefield changed. She urgently contacted the other generals.

"The enemy disappeared into thin air!" She said with shock.

"Don't let your guard down." Jungmo replied.

"They've retreated, haven't they?" Onew asked.

"Gain teleported all of her soldiers back, even the dead ones. Call everyone back to base. This battle is over." Geunsuk's voice said, intruding on their conversation.

"Understood." The generals said together.

* * *

As soon as the last person came back to the base, a large screen appeared in the sky.

"You have five minutes." Geunsuk's voice rang through the world as the timer on the screen started to countdown. People scurried to find their partners and say their farewells, knowing that they were soon to be dead.

The aristocrats and immortals stood tensely on the roof of the innermost building, watching the frenzy of vampires, demons, and fairies.

Kiseop looked up at Taejun, staring at him. Taejun caught his gaze and looked in confusion as Kiseop walked over towards him. The other aristocrats on the roof watched them with equal confusion.

Kiseop took a deep breath and embraced Taejun, biting down on the vampire's neck while doing so, drawing blood. Taejun and the other aristocrats gasped as Kiseop pulled away, blood still in his mouth. He led Taejun's head down to his neck and the older vampire bit down in understanding, keeping the blood in his mouth.

The two looked at each other before kissing, swallowing he mixed blood while doing so. They pulled away slowly. Kiseop gave Taejun a small smile before as he dragged his hand across the necklace he put on Taejun's neck.

Taejun saw the necklace with two rings that Kiseop usually wore on his neck now and was about to unclasp the necklace to take the two rings off of. Kiseop grabbed both of his hands before they could reach the necklace and dragged them back down.

"Hold onto them for me, okay?" Kiseop requested, smiling at Taejun sadly.

Taejun stared at Kiseop with wide eyes, "Kiseop…don't tell me…" He whispered.

Kiseop took a step back and opened his jacket, revealing a wound on his heart. Taejun and the rest of the vampires looked at him with shock, the reality of war crashing over them.

"Kiseop, no!" Taejun shouted, embracing the vampire once again, "Kiseop, I'm sorry, please…I-I love you, don't leave. You can't leave yet!" Tears started to trickle down the older vampire's face. "I promised Chihoon I'd take care of you!" He said in vain, trying to do anything to keep Kiseop with him.

Kiseop smiled and pushed Taejun away, looking him in the eye, "Tell Chihoon I'm sorry and I forgive him next time you see him. I'll always be with you Taejun." Kiseop said, holding onto the smaller ring on the necklace.

"I love you Taejun…Win this war, okay? I'll leave Dongho in your care when Alexander's not around." Kiseop said, trying to lighten the situation but failing. He looked over at the crowd and walked over, hugging Dongho.

"Take care of him, okay Dongho?" Kiseop said to the young vampire. Kevin came up to hug him, followed by Eli, Alexander, Soohyun, Marumir, and eventually all of the aristocrats. The immortals watched from the side sadly as the timer went down.

The hug separated and Taejun stepped through, embracing Kiseop again. He leaned down and kissed the younger vampire.

"I love you Kiseop." Taejun whispered.

"I love you Taejun." Kiseop whispered back.

The timer struck zero and Kiseop's body turned into ashes, flying into the Tomb of Death. The screen started to scroll through a list of those who had fallen in battle. Kiseop's was the last name to be listed.

The atmosphere of the base became somber as those who had lived went back to their room. Taejun held onto the rings of the necklace, looking at the spot Kiseop had just been.

"They died at the same age…" Taejun said to no one in particular, but everyone had been listening. "Chihoon and Kiseop…they both died at the age of 682…"

The other vampires urged him back to the room, leaving him alone until he was stable again.

* * *

"If you are injured please report to the Western wall for healing. All fairies that are able to heal or bless, including children, will treat the wounded. Queen Boa along with the leaders, excluding the vampire heirs, will be there to assist after the meeting. Afterwards, clean up. Food and extra capsules will be available in the outside areas between the buildings. Do what you wish after you regain energy." Kanon announced to the survivors. In the conference room, the aristocrats and immortals were seated around a large table, ready to discuss the previous battle.

"From what we saw," Onew started, "The generals were people we knew." A screen appeared in the center of the table, mirroring the other side of itself so both sides of the table had a clear view. "The enemy generals of the ones we, Units 1, 2, 5, and 6 fought were…" Onew started to list the names and the picture of the person appeared on the screen.

"Vampires Shindong, Siwon, and Kibum…" Donghae and Eunhyuk tensed in their seat, Heechul and Hangeng glared at the pictures, silently seething in their seats. Onew coughed, "Also…there was a fairy…perhaps you would know her?" he directed the question towards the fairies.

"Her name is Jea." Boa and Victoria looked at each other with a suspicious look. The other fairies looked confused, not sure who she was. "Are you sure you heard her name correctly?" Victoria asked. The generals of Units 1, 2, 5, and 6 nodded.

"She should be dead." Victoria said, "Her age would be past 2,000 if she were still alive. She was exiled long ago for collaborating with Gain." A silence swept across the room.

"But she is alive." A new voice said as the door opened to reveal Taejun in stable conditions again. "From the information I have received, there were several supposed to be dead enemies. Also, at the very end of the battle, we were informed that those who we killed during the battle were starting to come back again." He took the empty seat that was meant for him next to Marumir.

"Moving onto Units 9 and 10, who were your enemy generals?" He asked, moving onto the next subject.

"We only had two enemy generals." Hyosung said, "One was a fairy…her name was Yoona?" Tiffany and Jessica tensed as the picture of the fairy appeared on the screen. Tiffany spoke up, "Yoona was my old assistant…but she was exiled for attempting assassination on me."

"Also…Jungmo…" Hyosung directed her stare to the other Keeper, who raised an eyebrow at her. "The rest of Team Innocence…" She looked around at her fellow demons, "Do you remember Miryo, the co-captain of Team Rose?"

The demons excluding Zhoumi and Henry nodded, "You don't mean…that she's one of the generals as well?" Jungmo asked precautious. "I'm afraid she is… Jieun and Yoochun saw her during the battle…She must want revenge for her dead team mates and for us exiling her in the midst of her plans back then…." Hyosung replied.

"I don't think you know Team Rose, do you Zhoumi and Henry? You two were scouted after the aristocrat games." The two looked at each other before replying, "We met them a few times, because the team I was part of was friends with them." Zhoumi stated on behalf of both of them.

"Well, guess who the enemies of Units 3, 4, 7, and 8 were Hyosung?" Jungmo asked. "We had a fairy named Yuri…" Tiffany and Jessica sighed, "She was exiled for attempting assassination on Tiffany after she lost the role of Princess to Tiffany."

"And another fairy named Narsha." Victoria gave an unbelievable laugh, "No, she should be dead too, she is past 2,000 as well!" She sighed, "She was exiled for collaborating with Gain as well."

Jungmo turned his attention back to Hyosung and the rest of their old team, Team Innocence, "The last two generals were from Team Rose as well." He said. Hyosung ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. "Team Rose co-captain Minwoo, and his partner, Jungwoo. Both exiled for plotting revenge against current aristocrats of Specialis Amiculum. Minwoo changed his name to Rose during his revenge plot though." The Keeper of Nightmares finished.

"We have some information." Kazuya said as the screen shifted the pictures around, a number and words now next to each picture. "The army of Incognitus Umbra is separated into five divisions; even the generals themselves call them divisions. They do not have commanders like us, just generals."

Naoya explained the new layout of the screen. "Division 1 belongs to the fairy Jea and vampire Shindong. Jea is also 2nd in Command of the whole army behind Gain. Division 2 is commanded by fairy Narsha and demon Jungwoo. Division 3's leaders are vampires Siwon and Kibum. Division 4 belongs to demon Rose and fairy Yuri. Division 5 is commanded by demon Miryo and fairy Yoona."

"These generals have extra abilities as well, as some of you may have seen on the battle field. We still have no idea how she could have done this, but…" Naoya said, Kazuya picking up the conversation now.

"Jea and Narsha are able to manipulate every element in Lux Lucis Occulto, so we think that these two have some credibility within their hierarchy. Shindong controls all elements of Obscurum Vestis. Likewise, Kibum has control over all of the weapons of Obscurum Vestis."

"Siwon though…he has some credibility in the hierarchy as well. He can manipulate all of the elements and weapons in Obscurum Vestis. Rose has the ability to control all weapons of Specialis Amiculum, making him a formidable foe as well. The last few generals are when things get a bit more tedious."

"Yuri only has the ability to manipulate Air, Water, and Fire. On the other hand, Yoona manipulates Earth, Darkness, and Light. Miryo has Boots, a Whip, a Bow & Arrows, a Lance, Spears, Projectiles, and Knives in her hold. Jungwoo has the other weapons of a Gun, an Axe, a Sword, Double Swords, Daggers, and a Scythe."

The citizens outside eating looked up at the sky as a large screen appeared, listing the enemy generals along with their division number, reason for being exiled, and abilities. In a smaller section in the upper right corner of the screen was the number of those dead, and the number of citizens that were left in the world. Two demons saw the three members of Team Rose and looked at each other, decided to walk to the conference room.

"How many were lost today?" Leeteuk asked Geunsuk.

"Exactly 1,000." The God replied back. Yesung nodded his head, "That is much better than what I was expecting than the number to be. This is a good sign, we have a good chance of winning."

"Ah, but do not forget that Gain has many tricks to play, and the puppets were only the first ones." Boa said, "What of the ones who should be dead though? Why are they reanimated?" Boa asked, directing her question towards Geunsuk and Kanon.

The two Gods shook their head, "We honestly have no lead as to how she could have done this." Kanon said, "It must be some spell she created. The book of deaths is stored with the individual books of life in the library which has careful surveillance and is locked up tightly."

A silence engulfed the room as they thought of anything else to discuss.

"Ah…" Taejun said, looking up suddenly as an idea hit him.

"Chihoon, a much dead vampire was there, fully alive." The vampires around the room tensed as Taejun mentioned the vampire that caused much trouble for Kiseop.

"You say that Jea and Narsha should be dead, correct?" He asked, getting several nods. "Did anything about their eyes look different?" He asked. The ones who saw the fairies personally shook their heads.

"Chihoon, when I saw him the white of his eyes were black and his iris was a bright red." He said. Geunsuk and Kanon looked at each other to see if the other one got an idea of what happened with the living dead, but neither of them could think of anything.

"Thank you for the information…" Geunsuk said, "You are all dismissed."

"Wait a second!" Two demons came bursting through the door, grabbing everyone's attention.

"There were other members of Team Rose present on the battle field!" The taller one said. The smaller demon turned his attention towards Zhoumi and Henry, "You saw several of them too, right?!" The two aristocrat demons nodded.

"Why was this not brought to my attention during the conference?" Jungmo asked, a dark aura around him. "We apologize milord, but I did not think they would pose a threat, they seemed to be functioning as any other fighter." Zhoumi said.

"Did you defeat them?" Jungmo asked. "Several other demons and vampires were fighting them, I was preoccupied with my own fights." Zhoumi replied calmly. Henry had only seen a glance of them before he was busy with his own dual as well.

"State your name and Unit." Jungmo told the two new demons.

"Taehun, Unit 4." The taller one with blond hair and colored highlights told him.

"Dongjun, Unit 4." The smaller bleach blond haired but muscular one said.

"What is your relationship to the members of Team Rose?" Hyosung asked the two along with Zhoumi and Henry.

Zhoumi spoke on behalf of the four member group, "We were not in the leader games for we only had a team of four." Jungmo stopped him, "That is impossible, a group of eight is always formed before the age of 1,000 is reached."

"The last four members of the group probably died before they could assemble together." Geunsuk cut in. He motioned for the group to continue on.

"Us four were friends with Team Rose but our contact with them severed after the games." Henry said. "Zhoumi and I were soon scouted by Team Innocence and we became the current aristocrat group of Specialis Amiculum."

"This is bad…" Jay said, sighing.

"Does this mean that all eight members of Team Rose are back for revenge? Minwoo, I mean Rose, Miryo, Jungwoo…" Jungmo listed off the members as their pictures came on the screen. "Junyoung, Minwoo, there were two Minwoo's on their team, Heecheol, Jiyeop, and Hyungsik…"

"Miryo was the only female on their team?" Leeteuk asked. Hyosung nodded, "Oh…this is terrible…are the five that are supposed to be dead back for revenge?" She asked no one in particular.

"Actually…" Kazuya spoke up, "It seemed that the ones that are dead who want to fight for Incognitus Umbra look normal such as Jea and Narsha…and the ones who are unwilling to fight have the changed eyes…the black and red eyes. This is just my observation though; we still need to clarify this."

"No need to worry." Naoya said, "Kazuya and I will personally be reviewing each battle in full detail and put it in the history book after the conference. You may access the full video of the battle from each immortal's point of view through the screens."

"Dismissed." Geunsuk said.

The aristocrats and two demons got up and went outside, taking their capsules or grabbing food to eat. The children ate and immediately went to bed, leaving the adults on the roof to talk amongst themselves.

"Are you guys okay?" Mika asked the others in the room with him. They gave him a small nod, obviously they were not okay. "We could have died so many times, but there was always someone there to save us…"Jihwan said.

"We'll be safe, don't worry…" Injun said, barely believing his own words. He hugged his partner and soon the other sub-unit commanders followed suit.

"Mika, if this war drags on for more than 3 years, you're going to have to leave us…" Karam said, Mika's age dangerously close to the adult age. Mika ruffled the vampire's hair, "I won't leave, I promise." He said quietly.

Jihwan and Injun had already fallen asleep on their own bed, exhausted from the first battle. Sulhu's head bobbed up and down as he fought fatigue from his sitting position against his bed. Ghun lifted him off the ground, earning a quiet whimper from the younger. He laid Sulhu on the bed and his other three supposed parents tucked him in much to his struggles.

Hyunmin yawned and tapped Mika on the shoulder. The heir looked up at him from the ground and nodded. He allowed the assistant to pick a sleeping Karam up and lay him on the bed. Mika waved at him as a signal of goodnight and he got in bed with the youngest heir and fell asleep quickly. Hyunmin scanned the room once more before getting into his own bed and drifting off to bed.

Taefung slung an arm around Haewon's shoulder and looked at the lightning user with a mischievous stare, tapping his cheek, asking for a goodnight kiss. Haewon looked at him weirdly and walked out of the hold and onto their bed. Taefung silently fumed as he walked back to the bed and lay down, glaring at the back of Haewon's head. Haewon shifted and turned his body to face Taefung, giving him a small peck on the lips before burrowing himself into the other assistant's chest. Taefung smiled at the boy and held him dearly.

Zin was asleep by the time Ghun finished checking the room and turned the dim light off completely. Ghun sighed and held the younger heir close. He took a deep breath and relaxed, enjoying the moment of peace while it lasted.

* * *

Geunsuk and Kanon organized and read the new deaths in their own corner of the conference room. Boa had left to the Western wall to heal the wounded, and the twins had a tomb opened as they worked on recording down history and analyzing the battle, updating the information of the battle in full detail.

* * *

On the rooftop, the adults were in a similar situation, lying on the ground tired, but still not wanting to go to bed. Taejun stood quietly near the edge of the building, lost in thought. The others were lounging around with their partners, finding comfort that they were still there.

Changmin sat on the ground alone, a screen next to him as he analyzed the details of the battle. New information appeared every few seconds as the twins continuously updated the tomb.

Yesung, on a different screen, was reviewing the details of all the battles as well, Ryeowook's head on his shoulder, fast asleep. He tried to read in between the lines, trying to figure out any hidden plans that Gain had in store for them.

The fairies were all down at the West wall, healing the many wounded. Onew, Alexander, Leeteuk, Heechul, Jungmo, and Hyosung were among them along with Kangin, Hangeng, Jay, and Jieun who had decided to follow them.

Dongho watched Taejun's perfectly still form and got up from his seat. He walked over the oldest Leftern aristocrat and hugged him from behind. The other vampire's watched the scene with interest. Taejun held Dongho's hands around his waist with his own, his head sinking down a little.

"Thank you Dongho." He whispered. Dongho nodded into his back, "I have to take care of you now, this is how I'm going to repay Kiseop back for taking care of me." The younger boy said innocently. Taejun chuckled at Dongho's words.

The other vampires smiled at the scene and turned back to their previous tasks. Minho and Taemin were fast asleep, leaning against each other in their sitting position. Jonghyun held Key between his arms and legs, the younger one asleep against his chest.

Zinger and Sunhwa leaned against each other, sitting up and staring at the sky with a peaceful aura. Yunho and Jaejoong lied on the ground, Jaejoong smiling contently with his head on Yunho's chest. Siwan and Kwanghee stood near the edge of the building, Siwan leaning into Kwanghee's chest.

Both of their heads bobbing, fighting to not fall asleep, were Kyuhyun and Sungmin, leaning against each other as they competed to be the last one to surrender to sleep. Yoochun sat with his legs straight, Junsu sitting on top of them and leaning against the Ax Chief.

Zhoumi and Henry looked up at the moon, lying on the ground and holding hands. Soohyun wrapped his arms around Marumir's waist from their position on the ground as the assistant skimmed through the information that was being updated.

At the Western wall, the others were busy healing the injured. The partners of the leaders who tagged along that did not have healing abilities helped the wounded move along and delivered supplies across the area.

"If your energy is depleted please pull back and rest. We have plenty of people capable of healing." Boa commanded as she was handed a severely injured demon. The fairies worked diligently, pulling back when it was their time.

"Luna, that's enough." Onew said, pulling her back before another patient was handed to her. She looked at Onew with determination, "I can still heal a few more." She said. "You will faint." Onew said with disapproval, seeing the faded color of her wings. They glared at each other, "I understand your concern, but I am a fairy-" "Luna!" The vampire leader hissed quiet enough to not drag attention from the others.

"I know this is your duty, but will you be of any help if you have no energy?" Onew asked, "My energy is depleted as well, so let us head back together, please…" He said softly. Luna sighed and nodded as the Vampire leaded picked her up and started to head back to the main building.

Boa smiled from the side as she watched the scene. The other aristocrats concentrated on healing; only taking a brief glance at the two. "Let's go Sulli!" Krystal said, wrapping an arm around the other fairy and flying back to their room.

Hyoyeon and Sooyoung walked up to Seohyun hand in hand, "You should go now Seohyun, leave it up to the other princesses and fairies." The young fairy nodded and flew with the couple back to the room.

"Amber, you will go rest now." Victoria told her consort as another patient was handed to her. "But Victoria…" Victoria healed the injured vampire and looked sharply up at Amber, "Go, I will go back when my energy is depleted, I promise." The fire princess huffed and flew back with crossed arms.

Alexander walked back to the rooftop when he was finished healing and pulled Dongho away from Taejun with annoyance, getting a nervous smile from his partner and Taejun. The ones on the roof decided to call it a night and started to go back to their room.

"Heechul, go back." Victoria commanded. "What authority do you have over me?!" Heechul still managed to retort back despise how wary he was. "Can you even walk, Heechul?" Victoria asked, watching as the leader swayed back and forth from his position. She glanced at Hangeng behind him and twirled her finger in the air and he nodded with understanding.

Hangeng grabbed Heechul by the arm, spun him around several times. The fast movements caused him to become dizzy and lose consciousness a moment later. Hangeng gave the leader as small smile and picked him up, walking back to their room.

Kangin pulled Leeteuk back from the healing camp, "I think it's time we go back." Kangin said, getting a slow nod from Leeteuk who was in a daze.

"Milady…" Jieun said, worried as she saw the Keeper of Dream's eyes starting to glass over. Hyosung suddenly looked up at Jungmo, who was next to them, wide awake. Jungmo and Jay gave her a confused stare.

"Keeper Job…" Jungmo's eyes widened as the group stepped away from the healing area. "Is it really necessary Milord?" Jay asked, worried for the Keeper's sake. Before either of the two Keepers could reply, a new voice rang out.

"No, for the time being, I shall be taking on that job." Kanon said, the two tombs in her hand. She was already in her demon form, her outfit a pure white revealing outfit and her boots activated. "Milady, we can still do the job." Jungmo said, his voice coming out weaker than he expected.

Kanon raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "Can you even transform into your signature animal?" she asked both of them. The two looked at each other before closing their eyes and attempting to change into a raven.

A white light disappeared as soon as it appeared and the two Keepers collapsed onto the ground in their regular forms. Kanon nodded to the two aides and disappeared into the night. Jay picked up Jungmo and looked over to Jieun, "Do you require assistance?" He asked. She shook her head, slinging Hyosung's arm around her shoulder, the Keeper's body leaning against her as she walked along the path with Jay.

"You four head back." Victoria said, directing her attention to Tiffany, Jessica, Taeyeon, and Sunny. The four nodded and headed back without any struggles. As the last patient left, Victoria sighed in relief. Boa thanked her and she was on her way back, a content feeling settling around her.

Results - Victory

Battles - 1

Lost comrades - 1

* * *

CHARACTER PROFILES HAVE BEEN UPDATED! Pictures of the uniforms and profiles are in my livejournal which you can find on my profile!


	12. Lullaby 10

"…So what's the issue?" Heechul asked Leeteuk when he heard that the Keepers had gone to see the immortals. Leeteuk shrugged as he gazed at the torn up land around them. Most people were outside, relaxing as best as they could before the next battle.

"It's about mating seasons." Junsu said as him and Yoochun sat down on the grass next to the leaders. The other non-demon aristocrats, including the children, looked at the two and sat around them in a circle as if waiting for a story to be told.

The other demons saw this and decided to join the group in case the two demons needed help explaining. Hyosung, Jungmo, Jay, and Jieun were still with the Immortals trying to solve the issue.

"Well, you know that demons are rather animalistic, correct?" Junsu asked, earning nods from everyone. "Well, just like animals, we have mating seasons." He said.

"Days 1 – 100 are the Insects' mating time. Days 101 – 200 are Felines', Days 201 – 300 are Canines', and Days 301 – 400 are Fowls'." Yoochun said. "As you know, each demon has a mark on their arm that signifies which animal aspects they have."

Yoochun and Junsu rolled up the sleeve of their jacket to reveal a black paw-like design on their arm, "Yoochun and I have canine traits." Junsu said, "You are only able to mate with someone who shares the same animal as you do."

"The traits also show throughout battle." Yoochun said, "Canines have stronger attacks, Felines have better chances of dodging, Insects are able to hide or go unnoticed easily, and effect of gravity impacts Fowls less, so they are able to stay in the air longer."

The children looked at the other demons around them, curious as to what animal traits they had. The demons noticed and smiled, pulling up their sleeves for them to see. Zinger, Sunhwa, Zhoumi, and Henry all had horizontal lines with a line going straight down the center.

"Insects…?" Jihwan asked aloud, getting nods from the demons, "Mistress Jieun and Keeper Hyosung are felines." Zinger added in.

"Well…that doesn't answer why the four demons went to the Immortals to figure something out." Heechul said.

"Blossoms. That is why they went there to ask for help." Zinger said. All eyes turned to her as she continued, "Blossoms are special beings in the world…they are the ones who continue civilization. In short, they are the ones who are able to carry a child."

A moment of silent rushed by before Sunhwa continued the talk, "There is only one Blossom in each group of demons. They are marked with a green rose right under their left eye. Gender does not matter, but they only have one chance to give birth to that child. There is no second chance. If the baby somehow dies while it is still developing, all chances of having a child are lost."

"The issue with Blossoms right now is that carrying a child takes up huge amounts of energy, and it takes half a year, or 200 days, for the child to be fully developed. While the child is still in development, it is barely noticeable though. Unlike humans, where the baby takes a physical form in the womb, demon infants are just a black mass of particles in the womb, which is why they take up so much energy. At the end of the 200 days, the parent will cough up the energy and it will take a physical form. We cannot be having Blossoms pregnant during the war. That is the main issue for now." Zinger said.

"There is not a big population of them at the current moment who could bear a child. A Blossom under the age of a 1,000 is not able to carry a child, so they may mate and nothing will happen until they reach that age. Even if they were over a 1,000 and they mated for the first time, there is an extremely low case of them bearing child." She continued.

"On another note, just so you are mentally prepared…" Sunhwa started, "During the mating season, you will see many demons young and old scurrying around to find their mate…and to be an official mate and receive the mark on their face…they must have sexual intercourse…"

The children, fairies, and several vampires blushed when they heard that and the demons smiled at them with amusement. "I would stay away from any demon rooms at all cost." Junsu commented.

"Also," He added in, "Demons get into this kind of dazed trance during their season if they are unmated…they also emit pheromones, but only demons can sense it, so do not worry."

"…So why are we worrying about this so much?" Onew asked, still not getting a direct answer from the demons. The demons paused and glanced at each other, knowing something the others did not.

"Worrying about the other Blossoms is a cover up for our Blossom, who is in a slightly more difficult situation than the other Blossoms." Sunhwa said.

"And who is your Blossom? I can't believe none of us remembers this." Alexander said. Heechul rolled his eyes, "How can you not remember their Blossom?" The other aristocrats looked around at the demons to find that there was no green rose on their face.

"What are you doing?" A voice rang out followed by footsteps. The two Keepers and their Aides walked up to the group. They stopped at the outside of the circle, waiting for an answer.

"We are telling them about the issue you four had gone to the Immortals to talk about." Yoochun said.

"…You're the Blossom?" Injun and Jihwan asked innocently, spying the green rose under the Keeper's left eye. Jungmo's eyes slightly widened and an out of character faint pink color appeared on his cheeks.

Jungmo coughed, "Yes…I am the Blossom of Team Innocence…" The color faded away from his face. "We just had an issue with the mating seasons for us demons…that is all." He informed them of their reason to visit the Immortals.

Before any more questions were raised, a screen appeared in the sky, the words "Applies to Demons Only" flashing across it for a few seconds. The warning disappeared only to be replaced by the title "Insect Mates."

"We shall do this now so you will have no qualms in finding your mate later. You better remember them." The twins said as the screen started to change. Names and pictures of two demons appeared side by side, signaling unmated pairs who their other half was. The cycle continued until every insect mate was finished.

The title of the screen changed to say "Feline Mates." Jungmo snapped his head towards Hyosung, "Why are they continuing?" He asked her, she shook her head and shrugged, she wasn't in control of the twins.

Up next were the Canine mates and soon the Fowl mates. Shouts were heard around the buildings as demons were surprised about their mates. Jungmo sighed and looked up at the screen again. The other aristocrats watched the screen curiously, Jungmo's discomfort disregarded for the moment. The last pair showed up for the Fowl mates and the demon population rejoiced or smirked.

Keeper Jungmo and Aide Jay.

The Keeper glared at anyone who tried to approach him, earning confused stares from everyone except his fellow demons. Footsteps were heard around them and the Keeper sighed.

"Keep them away." Jungmo simply said as he walked back to his room. The other demons understood and braced themselves for the questions that would be thrown at them from the demon citizens about Jungmo and Jay.

As the big crowd died down and the day was wasted away, the aristocrats followed the demons to their room, having questions themselves.

"What's so wrong with you guys?" Alexander asked, the only one having enough courage to ask. The demons didn't say anything and the leader huffed. Heechul tapped him in the shoulder and gave him a look that told him to stop asking.

Jay stepped into the room alone, everyone else trying to watch from the door. Jungmo sat upon a chair, facing the window. Jay walked over and leaned down, a smile gracing his lips. The Keeper had fallen asleep, exhausted enough to not notice his presence in the room.

He picked the Keeper up gently and laid him on the bed, laying the blanket on top of him. He turned back to the door and made a hand motion for all of them to leave.

The group left and went to the vampires' room instead, most of them still confused.

"I still don't get it. They look like a fine couple to me." Alexander said. Heechul sighed, "They are not officially mated if you haven't noticed." The people in the room sighed as the leader stated the obvious. "Well we know that Heechul, but why don't they mate then?" Alexander asked.

"Well…" Heechul started, "They can't." He simply said, not explaining.

"Let us take this over." Zhoumi suggested.

"The first issue is that it is not their season to mate…those two are both Fowls, so their mating period is not until the 301st." Jieun said. "Secondly, they cannot because of their status of Keeper and Aide. Thirdly, Jungmo is a Blossom."

"Do you understand now?" Jieun asked, getting shakes of heads from the fighters. She sighed and continued.

"Were Lord Jungmo and Chief Jay to have a child, it would seem unfair to the other demons because it would seem as if their child would be naturally stronger. Also, once word gets out that Jungmo has conceived , many demon pairs will time their child to be born in the same year as Jungmo's, hoping that their child and the Keeper and Aide's child will be part of the same Team in the future."

"Thus, there would be too many children born in the same year, corrupting the balance." She finished off.

"Wow…you guys think ahead a lot…" Alexander commented.

"Wait…" Leeteuk spoke up, "Isn't there a ridiculous need to mate during one's mating season? Almost an unavoidable need to mate?"

"Ah…" Jay came into the room, interrupting the conversation, "Do you recall that one time that you brought your children to visit Lux Lucis Occulto?" He asked. The vampires nodded, "Remember you saw me there?" Another round of nods passed by.

"I was there to pick up a potion for Jungmo and I." He said, looking at Victoria.

The fairy cleared her throat, "Yes, I did make a potion for them to take. The potion pushes back their mating cycle and stopped their instinct to mate for that year."

"Wait wait wait…You said there was a low chance of demons conceiving a child when they first mate." Onew said.

Victoria sighed, "Well…the potions that they takes do have a downside…The potion pushes back their mating instinct, but in return for that, it will make sure that Jungmo, a Blossom, conceives a child the first time he mates because in a sense, that would not be his first time mating anymore since so many cycles have passed by."

"Basically…Jungmo and Jay have been taking it ever since we won the Team game, which was a century ago." Hyosung said, running her hand through her hair.

"Oh…that must…suck…" Alexander said, no other words coming to mind. Jay chuckled, "It is alright, as long as I am there for him I am fine. I should head back now, goodnight." He stood up and disappeared into the hallway, leaving the other to talk amongst themselves.

"Wait…so does every demon get um…trance-like during each mating season?" Alexander asked. "No, after they have mated for the first time then the season does not affect them…except for blossoms…Blossoms will be continuously affected by the mating season until they conceive a child." Hyosung replied.

"Oh…so how is the investigation on Gain's spells going?" Leeteuk changed the subject. "Oh, well they still have not figured anything out yet, but they are working diligently. When I stopped in they were watching a clip of a battle over and over again." She replied.

* * *

"I got it!" Kazuya yelled, standing up from his seat on the sofa. The other immortals looked up at him, eager for the answer to their problem.

"Well if Gain is using a spell to reanimate those who are dead, why don't we make a counter spell for it?" He suggested. "We cannot utter the spell every time someone is killed." Geunsuk pointed out. Kazuya shook his head, "No, let's make a coating for their weapons and elements that will prevent those who die from being brought back."

A moment of thought passed by and the immortals slowly nodded, "We could try that…" Kanon said.

* * *

A week later the Immortals emerged from their room and called everyone out for an announcement. Once the fighters were situated, Geunsuk told them to summon their abilities. As the powers were being summoned, Boa continued with the speech, a screen showing pictures behind her.

"As many of you saw, during the last battle many of the ones we cut down started to arise again." The screen behind her played several clips of the example. "We, the Immortals, have found a countermeasure for this. It will take time though, for all of you must come up to one of us one-by-one. Now, shall we begin? Aristocrats in the front please."

The Immortals separated and the people got into one of the five lines. As the Immortals placed the spell onto the ability, the power shone a light green for a moment before returning to its original color. After hours of blessing the abilities, the act was finished.

* * *

The sun shone high in the sky and the temperature was warm. It was like a spring day in human terms. The immortals had started to lose focus on the war after weeks of waiting for Gain to make her next move, and were in the process of staring at the three screens in their room.

"Shouldn't we attack her at some point?" Kanon asked, referring to Gain. Geunsuk shook his head, "We still have no idea what else she has stored." He replied, ignoring or not even hearing her use of slang words.

"Oh shit." Naoya said, looking at the screen.

* * *

The alarm went off and everyone sprang out of their slumber.

"Units 1, 2, 7, and 8 are to meet up with their Immortal at the western wall and transport to Lux Lucis Occulto. Units 3, 4, 9, and 10 are to report to the south and remain in Obscurum Vestis. Units 5 and 6 shall come to the eastern wall and make leave for Specialis Ammiculum." Geunsuk commanded.

As everyone came together the groups teleported to the worlds and were lead from there.

Boa and Kanon turned to face their teams and informed them of their current knowledge. "You are up against Division 5, led by Miryo and Yoona to the north, and Division 2, led by Narsha and Jungwoo to the south. Unlike the previous battle where most of the fighting was in a rather empty field, the enemies have hidden themselves into the forest."

"It is also very bright and warm today, do be careful to not overexert yourself. Units 9 and 10 will head to the north; Units 3 and 4 will go to the south." Boa said, the units quickly leaving afterwards.

* * *

Naoya and Geunsuk repeated the same information to their units in Lux Lucis Occulto. "Units 1 and 2 will take the northern half against Division 1, led by Jea and Shindong. Units 7 and 8 will take the southern half against Division 4, led by Rose and Yuri."

The warriors fled and the Immortals disappeared to watch from above.

* * *

In Specialis Amiculum, the defense was spread very thinly in order to cover the whole border. Heechul clicked his tongue when he heard Kazuya tell Units 5 and 6 to spread out.

"Aren't you supposed to be within a mile of your twin?" Heechul asked the Immortal before he went up to observe the battlefield. Kazuya shook his head, "Do not worry, there is a spell that will keep me as strong as I usually am when I am with Naoya." With that he disappeared.

Heechul sighed and looked around, a feeling of anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

I have come back my dear readers! Sorry for coming back with such a boring chapter...but we're heading into our second battle now! ^-^

The character profiles for the demons have been updated with their animal traits btw, but you don't need to look at it unless you want to XD


End file.
